My Soul Mate
by Niki-True-Dragon
Summary: Draco is a kidnapper, murderer and Death Eater. But is he truly as evil as he seems? In a dance of romance, angst and pain between Draco and Hermione, the wizarding world sees new light when the Boy Who Lived gets rid of Lord Voldemort in the most extraor
1. Prologue

****

Title: My Soul Mate (pro)  
**Author name:** True Dragon  
**Author email:** niki_true_dragon@yahoo.co.in   
**Category:** Romance  
**Sub Category:** Drama  
**Rating:** R (Might Turn into NC-17)  
**Summary:** Draco has become a Death Eater and has murdered someone. Moreover, he is doing something extremely fishy, but he gets caught by Dumbledore. Draco flees from Hogwarts but not before kidnapping Hermione!  
**DISCLAIMER:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Get admitted into St. Mungos for thinking that I am Joanne K. Rowling.  
**Author notes:** This fic is completed and beta-read and all that I need to do is post here. I'm a busy person, so I might not be able to do it often. Anyway, fic dedicated to **Karalee A **(Author _From Dreams to Reality_, my beta-reader, alpha-writer and friend), **Karalee B** (my super beta-reader and friend), **Aaron** (my beta-reader, alpha-writer, co-founder of the D/Hr Fic Community – Love: The Road to Perdition and Stairway to Heaven – co-manager and friend), all my five dear friends, my family and the reviewers at **Astronomy Tower**. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~ PrOlOgue ~

* * *

It was breakfast on a cloudy September morning and the owl post was due any moment. Draco pushed his plate full of sausages (which Crabbe had generously filled) away and looked up at the Great Hall's windows expectantly. He must have some news by now ... it has been two days and he was informed of nothing! Absolutely nothing! Outrageous, thought Draco angrily, he'll pay for this!

But it seemed that he, whoever he was, had gotten cold feet at last. Hundreds of owls flew into the Great Hall to their respective masters. Amidst them, an elegant looking black eagle soared gracefully to his seat on the Slytherin table and sat itself, with even more grace, onto the table, lifting it's gorgeous black head at Draco, with a scroll of yellow parchment in its beak tied with a red ribbon.

Draco looked around carefully; nobody seemed to be giving him or his post much thought. Good, thought Draco, no one prying.

Draco unrolled the parchment. Upon it in loopy green ink, written was 'Password:'

He took out a quill (conveniently with automatic ink) from the pocket of his school robes and quickly, and casually, scribbled _Veritas Draconis_ next to it.

This was done as a precaution, so that the letter could not be intercepted by anyone else other than the recipient. Draco read on.

__

Dear Master Malfoy,

The whole team and I are deeply aggrieved by your father's unexpected death. Please accept our deep condolences for your mother and you.

Ha! Thought Draco, as if they do ... even I don't give a damn care what happened to that old bastard. However, he continued reading.

__

I am pleased to inform you that I have raided the department properly, but to further grief, I could find nothing. It appears that he had already hidden it somewhere before you could assassinate him.

But rest assured; I will soon find it. However, I knew Alexander Malfoy well, and if he were here, he would have managed the task without bloodshed. Of course his death accounts no importance.

Yours truly,

Wormtail.

Again, Draco cast a cautious eye around the Great Hall. No, everyone was minding his or her own business. Draco lowered the letter under the table and pointed his wand at it. He muttered _"Incendio"_ and dropped the parchment to his feet as it caught fire.

He never kept any trace of his business; that would be foolish, something Draco wasn't. It was too risky. He'd been lucky so far that no one had gotten wind about what was happening to him.

But it seemed that luck had now kissed him goodbye. Professors McGonagall, Snape and Dumbledore (looking rather hasty and tactful) were striding towards the Slytherin table ... towards him! Draco reverently hoped that they didn't know anything.

But it seemed that they did. Draco leapt to his feet and muttered a spell that created a powerful shield around him. Immediately the Dark Spell sensors studded on the Hall's walls, buzzed off. All the noise at the breakfast, the chattering of people and the clattering of the spoons died away. Everybody was clearly aware of the use of a Dark Spell. Meanwhile, the teachers reached him.

__

"Petrifcus Totalus!" cried McGonagall.

But as Draco had expected, the curse rebounded and hit McGonagall instead. She immediately stiffened and fell to the floor like a board. Everybody in the hall gasped loudly.

__

"Reduct -" started Snape but Dumbledore cut him off. Obviously, the Headmaster recognized the spell Draco had used. It would be fatal to use any deadly spell against him. Dumbledore looked at him curiously. He had to find a way out ... but the magic used was too powerful. For at least half an hour, no charm or curse could affect Draco. What would he do? The only thing that seemed possible was to wait for the spell to wear off, but by then, who knew what the young Death Eater could do?

Draco seemed to have been well aware of his advantage over Dumbledore. He smiled evilly. But as soon as he had stopped, realization dawned on him. He had a maximum of thirty minutes to get out of trouble. Obviously, the faculty or at least Dumbledore, Snape and McGonagall have known something. He couldn't stay there any longer. It would be dangerous; he would have to get out. But would the faculty let him walk away with a cheerful farewell? Like hell they would, he thought. He would have to get out. But for the time being, he decided to stall Dumbledore.

"All right, Dumbledore," he called. By now the entire Hall was quiet and watching them intently, wondering what the hell was happening. "Don't try and do anything, it would be foolish!"

Dumbledore smiled at him, though his eyes were ablaze. "I know that, Mr. Malfoy," he answered, "but if I were you, I would choose fight over flight. If you leave now, you're only delaying the inevitable; you've committed murder and the consequences _will_ find you."

Everybody present in the Hall gasped even louder this time. "Murder?" Whispers rang throughout the Hall.

Draco narrowed his eyes at his Headmaster. "You're wrong," he hissed. About time ... he had to get out. He started walking backwards. "If you try to stop me," he said, "I will harm others, Dumbledore."

Dumbledore knew it would be no good to stop him. He couldn't let others be hurt because of this. He realized now - he was helpless.

Draco kept walking towards the Entrance Hall. He crossed his own table, then the Ravenclaw table, the Hufflepuff table, and now he was nearing the Gryffindor house table. He noticed that Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger were sitting next to the exit at their table. He smirked at them as he became level with them. Ron's face reddened unimaginably while, ironically, Harry's paled as he narrowed his eyes at him. Hermione, on the other hand, looked positively petrified.

Draco was about to leave when an idea struck him. He turned back and retraced his steps back to the three Gryffindors. He neared Hermione and made to grab her arm. Hermione screamed and backed away and Ron leapt and yelled "_Reducto!_"

Immediately, as it had with the Transfiguration teacher, the spell backfired upon Ron and he became extremely still.

"What the hell are you doing, Malfoy?" yelled Harry.

Draco did not answer. Personally, he thought that it was wise of Harry to not to use any spell against him. He grabbed Hermione's arm successfully this time and Hermione shrieked again.

"Keep your voice down, Mudblood or you will face worse consequences," Draco hissed at her and muttered, "_Stupefy!_"

Hermione was stunned and limp. Draco magically levitated her and turned to leave.

Harry yelled, yet again, "Leave her, you scum!"

But Draco merely smirked at him and ran away, Hermione drifting weirdly behind him.


	2. Start of a New Life

****

Title: My Soul Mate (01)  
**Author name:** True Dragon  
**Author email:** niki_true_dragon@yahoo.co.in   
**Category:** Romance  
**Sub Category:** Drama  
**Keywords:** Draco Hermione in Africa  
**Rating:** R  
**Spoilers:** SS/PS, CoS, PoA, GoF, OoTP  
**Summary:** Draco takes Hermione to Africa. Chaos at Hogwarts. A bit of all characters. Draco reveals the murder. A lot of flashback. No fluff, sorry. But a bit, just a bit, in the second one or third.  
**DISCLAIMER:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Lockhart needs company in St. Mungo's. Go to him, since you think I am the almighty Rowling...  
**Author notes:** This fic is completed and beta-read and all that I need to do is post here. I'm a busy person, so I might not be able to do it often. Anyway, fic dedicated to **Karalee A **(Author _From Dreams to Reality_, my beta-reader, alpha-writer and friend), **Karalee B** (my super beta-reader and friend), **Aaron** (my beta-reader, alpha-writer, co-founder of the D/Hr Fic Community – Love: The Road to Perdition and Stairway to Heaven – co-manager and friend), all my five dear friends, my family and the reviewers at **Astronomy Tower**, **Fanfiction.net**, **Death-Curse.com** and the readers.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter One - Start Of A New Life...

* * *

Draco tried to rush out of Hogwarts as fast as his legs could carry him, meanwhile cursing the Anti-Apparating and Disapparating charms in the school. After all, when you had a human being magically levitated behind you, you couldn't be too quick.

But as soon as he crossed the Hogwarts boundaries, he stopped to catch his breath. He was breathing raggedly and there was a stitch in his stomach. His wand was still pointed at Hermione, who was nevertheless Stunned. After a few minutes, Draco lowered his wand and Hermione fell to the grassy ground. Draco rolled his eyes and kneeled beside her unconscious form and grabbed her wrist. With a 'pop' sound, he Apparated away with Hermione.

__

He picked up the reports on the students' posts. First, Hannah Abbott - fiftieth love letter this week! This girl had to be stopped. Stewart Acklerey - two hundred Dungbombs order confirmed from Zonko's. Susan Bones - application number thirty-seven to Miss Monsoon Princess canceled. On and on. More love letters, more Stink Pellets, Canary Creams from Weasley's Wizard Wheezes and god knows what else. He read them, got some off, got some detention with Snape and McGonagall and some, merely warnings.

The old man checked the ancient wall clock. Ah, it was already a quarter past eight. He kept his reports as they were and decided to head down for breakfast. But as he turned to leave, a report caught his eyes. It was Draco L. Malfoy's.

Dumbledore stopped in his tracks. His forehead creased. He had never, not once in six years of tutoring the Slytherin, gotten a post complaint against him. He pulled the report from the depths of the parchment on his desk and started reading it. It was from McGonagall.

Dumbledore -

I know it's hard to believe, but I think that there is something strange about Draco Malfoy's post. When I opened it, the parchment held the requirement for password. I have never intercepted such a post. It may be wise to look into his letter. I hope you don't forget what Severus told you before the starting of this term - Draco Malfoy may be a Death Eater.

Minerva.

Dumbledore stared at the report. It was possible that Draco Malfoy's post may hold information about Voldemort or a Death Eater. But then, he reasoned, his father had just expired in Azkaban from food poisoning. The letter may be from Lucius's wife, Narcissa, having some context about the family sorrows or estate, which she would not like to be intercepted. But then, no one could ever know. So without taking any risk, he called for Severus Snape from his lit fireplace.

"Severus, are you heading down for breakfast?" he asked as he caught up with the Potions master.

"Yes, Dumbledore," answered Snape. "Anything worthy of notice?" he asked, raising his eyebrows.

Dumbledore nodded. "Yes," he replied. "I believe Draco Malfoy has got a mysterious post. I would like you look into his mind through Legilimency and inform me quickly. I must alert the faculty before hand, should anything unfortunate happen."

"As you say," said Snape. He closed his eyes and concentrated into the Great Hall, into the Slytherin table, into Draco Malfoy. Meanwhile, Dumbledore set off to get McGonagall to get to the Great Hall.

Snape got fleeting sentences from Draco's mind.

'deeply aggrieved by your father's unexpected death ... as if they do ...raided the place ...hid it before you could assassinate him ... rest assured ...I will find him ...Wormtail.'

Snape's eyes shot open. Draco has committed murder! He murdered someone! And he received a letter from Wormtail!_ His suspicions turned true._

Draco Malfoy is_ a Death Eater._

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

With another 'pop' sound, Draco Apparated in an old, wooden house with Hermione, who still wasn't conscious. Draco let go of Hermione's wrist and looked around the house. The house was about six metres above the ground, supported by wooden pillars that were rather weak, giving the house a collapsible look. The stairs that led down were extremely rickety. The house was very dark and not large enough. There were only three rooms: a small bedroom with a small, wooden bed, a bathroom with a marble tub and a full length mirror (which was so dusty that you couldn't see your reflection) and a dining room, which also contained a small kitchen with a few steel utensils.

Draco smiled. He had been here last when he was about six or seven with his uncle, Alexander Malfoy. No one has entered the place for ten years now. The floor held dust, inches thick and the ceiling had too many cobwebs. Yet, Draco has always felt this small place to be warmer than his manor in Wiltshire.

Draco lifted Hermione and placed her on the wooden sofa in the dining room. He didn't wake her. He left her there and went to open the curtains. The sun's rays filtered through the doors and windows, illuminating the whole house. Outside was a stretch of tall, ancient deciduous trees. The dwelling was obviously somewhere in the middle of a forest. Draco could hear birds chirping every now and then, and the place looked as if it has just experienced downpour. The leaves of the trees shimmered with water droplets and the house's walls were rather damp. He turned away from the natural scenario and cast his eyes wearily around the walls. Eventually, his eyes fell on Hermione.

He cursed himself for kidnapping her. Why, of all the people, did he have to kidnap her? He could have kidnapped Pansy Parkinson, couldn't he? At least he could have made some bedding uses with her.

But even in his mind, the idea seemed ludicrous. The whole student population knew that Pansy was an utter whore and rather enjoyed staying with Draco. She would have rather _willingly_ come along with him. That would threaten no one, no one at all.

But Hermione Granger? She seemed the perfect victim. Everyone knew how much he despised muggle-borns, let alone her! He absolutely _loathed_ her. Yes, he could threaten the old coot Dumbledore and his Light sidekicks with her welfare. Everyone knew that he would never hesitate to harm Hermione.

Draco smirked. He felt rather proud of himself for his presence of mind and timely action. He had another weapon now. He exhaled deeply. He realized that he was still holding his wand in his right hand. He sighed. He would have to take some safety precautions to keep others at bay. Gradually, Draco started placing spells on the house. First, he made the place Unplottable. Second, he placed Anti-Apparating and Disapparating spells. Then, he made the house look like an old cave to any outsider. He supposed that this was enough. Draco always knew that being trained in the Dark Arts from childhood had its own uses. Mentally, he thanked Lucius and Voldemort.

And now for Hermione. He would have to do something to keep her in his domain. He racked his brain for a spell that would keep her bound to him as long as he wanted. He couldn't have her tied up all the time; he felt an uneasy twinge in his stomach at that thought. He couldn't have her under the Imperius Curse; she might fight it. He couldn't even confound her; she had a magical strength too brilliant for that. What could he do? He tried to remember what his father did to him when he was small and unruly. And then it struck him. The Shackelus Curse.

Draco walked towards Hermione. She was still senseless on the wooden seat. Draco pointed his wand at her and muttered, "_Shacklio!_" A faint white light lit in her body and illuminated her. This made Draco sure that he had performed the spell correctly. Pointing the wand still at her, he this time muttered, "_Ennervate!_"

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"Blimey! What did Malfoy _do_?"

"That was absolutely astonishing!"

"He is an evil bastard, he is!"

"Yeah, and a Death Eater for sure!"

Whispers rang across the Great Hall. Everybody was absolutely shocked by what had just happened. Draco Malfoy committed murder and was caught in front of the whole school. But he managed to dodge the powerful teachers and kidnap a student right under their noses! He had some nerve. And why didn't any spell effect him, but backfired upon the originator?

There was an utter chaos in the Great Hall. Snape glared at the students as he strode towards McGonagall and said, "_Finite Incantatum!_"

Immediately, McGonagall jerked into motion. She got up and ran to Dumbledore, who was still staring at the place where Draco had fled with Hermione. He felt terribly guilty and ashamed of himself. But above all, he felt afraid of facing Harry. He had let Harry's archenemy take his best friend away from him and he could do nothing! He _dreaded_ seeing Harry.

McGonagall reached him and started ranting at once. "Dumbledore, what happened? Did he get away? And what are the people saying about kidnapping Miss Granger? Is it true?"

Dumbledore didn't answer, but the look on his face confirmed McGonagall of her fears and she fell silent at once. She regained her composure and pointed her wand at her throat and muttered, "_Sonorus!_"

Her voice was magically magnified when she spoke to the entire Hall.

"All teachers, please report in the Staff Room, immediately. All the students may go back to their respective common rooms. I am afraid, we may have no classes today. Everybody, clear off, now!"

The anxious, excited and angry whispers didn't subside as the students filed slowly out of the Hall. The teachers disappeared through a corridor behind the chamber at the staff table's right side. Harry looked at Ron, his face paler than ever and his eyes aflame.

Ron's jinx was wearing off. Gradually, he was able to move. He looked straight at Harry, whose fuming emotions were written across his face.

Both of them had never ever felt angrier in their lives.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Hermione stirred slowly. She felt as if she had just traveled miles through the Floo Network. Her head was awfully dizzy and her limbs were numb. She didn't feel like waking up, but she had to.

Slowly she opened her eyes. She saw a burred, blonde head among brown and green air. She blinked; the face swam in and out of focus. She blinked again and again, until her sight was clear. Her head was throbbing with the effort of focusing and all she felt like doing was to go back to sleep. But by now, the face was quite clear. _Draco Malfoy_.

Hermione looked at him for a second and then screamed. She jerked away from the wooden sofa and sat bolt upright. Draco was standing over her. Hermione wished she had never awoken, as realization dawned on her. She remembered the fiasco in the Great Hall, the murder, the hexes and ... Draco stunning her. She looked wildly around. It seemed as if she was in a small farmhouse in some woodland, which were perhaps, hundreds of miles away from Hogwarts.

Hermione screamed again, louder than last time. She was with the enemy, a Death Eater, in a place whose location held no knowledge in her brain. This was absolutely unnerving ... and frightening.

"Where am I, Malfoy?" she yelled shrilly.

Draco smirked at her chagrin. "Somewhere in the Northern Tropic in Africa."

Hermione choked. Africa? _Africa?_

"And why am I here?" she shouted.

Draco flinched in the slightest at her accusing voice. He regained his serenity and answered snidely, "It doesn't take a genius to work it out, Granger. You are kidnapped."

Hermione glared at him furiously. "I know that," she said between her clenched teeth, much quieter this time.

"Oh joy!" said Draco in mock euphoria.

"Shut up!" snapped Hermione. Her pulse rate was increasing rapidly. A Death Eater has kidnapped her, a Death Eater who has already murdered someone and wouldn't think twice before killing her. _Great!_

"Why did you do it?" she asked quietly, casting her eyes to her feet, since they had started to water.

"Do what?"

"Do _this_ to me! Why did you take me?" said Hermione, her voice clearly choking.

Draco raised his eyebrows. He remained silent for a while and then turned and took a seat on the dining table. "Isn't it obvious, Granger?" he said.

Hermione didn't look at him. She didn't want to let him see her cry. But of course, this was so obvious. He needed a bribe that's all. He was an evil murderer, and he needed bait for her friends.

__

Murderer... the word haunted her mind.

Suddenly, she asked him, looking up at him after drying her eyes, "Is it true?"

"What is?"

"That you did kill..." Hermione's voice trailed away.

Whatever Hermione expected as a reaction from Draco, was certainly not this.

Draco clenched his jaws together and his face hardened inexplicably. He eyes went out of focus and he cringed. Almost for a few moments, he forgot that Hermione was present there. A fleeting emotion of horror and guilt showed on his face.

After a few uneasy minutes, Draco became tranquil. He blinked a few times and looked at Hermione. "Yes," he answered quietly.

Hermione's jaw fell to the floor. She shook her head and her breath quickened. "I don't believe it..." she said weakly.

Draco narrowed his eyes at her. "Why not?" he asked her, rather sincerely.

"H-how co-could you-u...?" stammered Hermione. "It is not that simple ... you killed somebody ... you took away someone's life!"

"I am aware of that, Granger," replied Draco coldly.

Hermione didn't know what to say. After some time, she asked Draco in a mere whisper, "Who was it?"

Draco didn't feel like answering... He knew that the reply would come down heavily on her.

"Who was it?" repeated Hermione.

Draco closed his eyes. The memories were terrible. He opened his eyes again and answered, "Hagrid."

Hermione stared at him for a long time. She showed no signs of movements at all. At last, she managed to splutter, "W-What? Wha-t?!"

Draco remained the most quiescent.

"What did you say?" yelled Hermione. "_What did you say?_"

"Hagrid," said Draco for the second time.

"How dare you!" screeched Hermione. "You bastard! Why did you?"

"None of your business, Granger," hissed Draco. He got up to leave. "Don't try and come after me, Granger," he said, "and don't even think about leaving the house."

With these words, he left Hermione to her miserable condition.

Hermione stared at the point Draco had been sitting. She felt absolutely heartbroken. She couldn't believe that Hagrid was dead ... gone forever ... _forever_. His cheerful, grinning bushy face began to swim in her mind. Hermione felt a rush of hatred towards Draco that was stronger than she had ever felt before. She felt like cursing him into oblivion. She didn't know if Harry or Ron or Dumbledore knew any of this. What would happen if Harry came to know this?

And speaking of her friends...

Streams of tears rolled down her face. She sobbed uncontrollably. She was thousands of miles away from her family and friends with none other than Draco Malfoy. She felt like she was dangling from a worn out rope in between life and death. Get a grip on yourself, she told herself; wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. She was the bait, she knew it. So it seemed unlikely that Draco should kill her.

Hermione supposed that this was the start of a new life. A life without family and friends.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Harry paced the sixth year boys' dormitory. Ron sat with his face set on his bed. Next to was him, was Ginny, sitting motionlessly, gazing at him. Neville, Seamus and Dean were sitting together on another bed and on Harry's bed were Lavender and Parvati.

"That was unbelievable," said Lavender, who looked very shaken.

Parvati placed a comforting arm around her, as there was a murmur of agreement from everybody except Harry and Ron. There was a moment of silence.

Suddenly Ron spoke. "That bastard!" her yelled furiously, slamming his palm on the bed. "I'll make him pay for this, I'll kill him!"

"Ron," said Ginny soothingly, "we all know what happened was terrible, but we can't do anything now..."

Harry stopped in his tracks. The entire tough exterior he had been showing broke down at Ginny's words. Silent tears poured down his face. "I am worried for Hermione," he said softly.

"We all are, we all are," said Parvati.

Dean looked around at his friends. He thought that they needed a change of subject. And then it struck him.

"Hey," he said with anticipation, "does anybody know who Malfoy killed, by the way?"

All of them shook their heads.

Dean rolled his eyes. "Why would he kill anyone, anyway?"

"Because he's a bloody Death Eater!" yelled Ron.

"But why would he?" pressed on Dean. "Could there be any special reason?"

"There may be..." said Harry thoughtfully, "there may be not..."

All of them nodded their heads, in a silent assent.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

It had been the second day after school reopened.

__

At four o' clock, Draco entered Borgin & Burkes. Borgin was sitting on his counter table, with an expression that suggested that he was already expecting him.

"Good evening, Mr. Borgin," said Draco as he came up to the counter.

"Ah! Young Master Malfoy," said Borgin in his oily voice, "I was hoping to see you soon."

"Business Borgin," said Draco crisply. "Did Rubeus Hagrid come here?"

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy, he did."

"And did he sell that to you?" asked Draco.

"Er ... no, sir, he didn't," said Borgin apologetically.

"What?" roared Draco.

"Please, sir, do listen to me," pleaded Borgin, "I beg you."

Draco didn't say anything.

Borgin took that for a yes.

"He came here for the reason we were expecting him to," he began. "He inquired about the Emancipation Potion for Death Eaters. I, as you had told me to, deliberately hesitated to answer. Hagrid, however, pleaded. And according to the plan, I told him that the Potion's _recipe was only in a book called Manumission from Servitude and that the book had only one copy. The Dark Lord destroyed all the others. The only copy is now misplaced and the one who has it, is perfectly aware of the book's value and has concealed it. The Dark Lord is searching for it himself, as the rumors say, for he would trust no Death Eater with the task. He thanked me and left, sir. I couldn't do anything."_

Draco glared furiously at Borgin. "You are hopeless, Borgin," he said disgustedly. "Obliviate!"

Borgin's memory was wiped of the entire plot.

Draco came out of the shop (with Borgin greeting him oily again) and asked the passers-bys if they had seen any person about twice as tall as a normal man and five times as wide. Some of them nodded and pointed out the direction they had seen Hagrid. Draco followed them hurriedly. He ran through lanes and streets until he caught sight of Hagrid, who was striding quickly towards the departmental building for guests that was in the outskirts of Knockturn Alley.

"Hagrid!" he called. "Hey - wait!"

Hagrid turned around. He was surprised to see Draco behind him.

"You lookin' fer me, Malfoy?" he asked, slightly surprised.

"Yes," said Draco as he reached the half-giant.

"What deh yeh want?" asked Hagrid.

Draco didn't beat about the bush. "Manumission from Servitude," he said simply.

Hagrid blinked hard. "What?" he said gruffly.

"Manumission from Servitude," repeated Draco slowly and clearly. "That Potions book you have got with you."

Hagrid uttered a cry of surprise. "How did yeh know?"

"Just give it to me, Hagrid. I need it."

But Hagrid laughed. "Yeh think I will, do yeh Malfoy? No way. It's Dumbledore's and I'll never give it ter yeh."

"Dumbledore has no use of it," said Draco.

"Oh yes, he has," said Hagrid. "And why deh yeh think I'll give it ter yeh, Malfoy, yeh stinking Death Eater? So that yeh could go and give it ter that scarlet-eyed reptile ter destroy? Never, Malfoy. Forget it."

Draco narrowed his eyes. "I need it," he said forcefully. "Not Voldemort."

Hagrid flinched. Nevertheless, he said, "I'll never give it ter yeh, Malfoy! Never!"

"Give it to me, you great oaf," said Draco quickly. There were only about five to six people there and they were starting to stare at them curiously, wondering the cause of the ado and Draco couldn't afford too much of publicity in this matter. If Voldemort got wind of what he was doing, he would be dead meat for sure.

"Okay Hagrid," said Draco with forced calmness. "Let's discuss the whole thing somewhere else. I don't want anybody else to know any of it."

"Hey, no -" Hagrid objected.

But Draco had already held his arm and Apparated.

But Draco had forgotten that Hagrid had very less magical powers and that he couldn't Apparate or Disapparate since he wasn't completely human.

As a result, Hagrid splinched and died.

Draco Apparated with Hagrid's upper part, while the lower was left back. Hagrid was bleeding badly and evidently lifeless.

"Oh shit!" swore Draco. He took the half Hagrid and Disapparated back to the market.

People were all shocked at the sight and they were getting panicky. Without wasting a second, Draco modified their memories and Disapparated with the both parts of Hagrid. He took Hagrid to the woods and buried him there with the intent of leaving his body to fend for itself, but the guilt that overwhelmed him compelled him to say a short eulogy and cast a charm of protection around the burial site. Maybe when the whole ordeal was over, Hagrid's friends could come and give him a proper burial. As he walked away, Draco shook his head bitterly. His death had been for nothing; he didn't even have the Manumission from Servitude.

Draco swore again and Disapparated back to Hogwarts grounds.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Draco's eyes shot open. His forehead was sweaty and his pulse, brisk. He was breathing heavily. Draco was resting against a tree trunk, far from the house. It was about noon. He had just recalled that catastrophic evening. He had been doing that for two days now and was getting sick of it. He didn't murder Hagrid intentionally. It was an accident, all an accident. But no one knew that. They all thought it was deliberate...

Draco remembered his father's dying words spoken to him in Azkaban when Draco had paid him a visit.

__

"I know you have become a Death Eater, son ... but believe me, the path has no end. It would be disastrous. You are young and shouldn't waste your life away like that."

"But what do I do, Father?" murmured Draco sadly, bowing his head. "There's no turning back now..."

"There is_, Draco," said Lucius, his voice weak and faint._

Draco's face shot up. "There is_?" he asked incredulously._

"Yes," replied his father. "Make the Emancipation Potion."

"What?" said Draco, confused.

"Yes, son. This potion will make the Dark Mark vanish and hence, end any connection between you and the Dark Lord."

"But how do I do it?" asked Draco.

"Get the book, Manumission from Servitude. There is only one such book, and it is with Dumbledore. Spy on it and do everything you can to get it. Get yourself out from the claws of the Dark Lord, son, please do."

"I will, Father, I will."

And that is why the entire debacle had taken place. That is why Draco had done all this, confounding Wormtail magically to help him. Just to be free ... to be a Death Eater no more.

But nobody would understand that, would they, thought Draco spitefully. However, he had more pressing matters to deal with. He had to find a way to the place where _Manumission from Servitude_ was hidden; otherwise he was done for. Though doing that may take him a long time, he would not give up. At the moment, he was hungry. He had had no breakfast and his stomach was rumbling audibly. He rose to his feet and walked towards the house, still recalling what he had done earlier.

****

Author notes: The Shackelus Curse, yes. That is invented by me. It binds a person to a certain area. Read and Review, please!


	3. The Search Begins

****

Title: My Soul Mate (02)  
**Author name:** True Dragon  
**Author email:** niki_true_dragon@yahoo.co.in   
**Category:** Romance  
**Sub Category:** Drama  
**Keywords:** Draco Hermione in Africa  
**Rating:** R  
**Spoilers:** SS/PS, CoS, PoA, GoF, OoTP  
**Summary:** A bit of all characters. Even Voldemort. Hermione is hurt and is Draco helping her?!?! And then, why is Draco hurt? A bit of fluff, as I promised.  
**DISCLAIMER:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.   
**Author notes:** This fic is completed and beta-read and all that I need to do is post here. I'm a busy person, so I might not be able to do it often. Anyway, fic dedicated to **Karalee A **(Author _From Dreams to Reality_, my beta-reader, alpha-writer and friend), **Karalee B** (my super beta-reader and friend), **Aaron** (my beta-reader, alpha-writer, co-founder of the D/Hr Fic Community – Love: The Road to Perdition and Stairway to Heaven – co-manager and friend), all my five dear friends, my family and the reviewers at **Astronomy Tower**, **Fanfiction.net**, **Death-Curse.com** and the readers.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter Two - The Search Begins...

* * *

There was chaos among the teachers too. Professor Flitwick looked extremely shaken and was speaking in an extremely shrill voice. Professors Vector and Sprout were sobbing quietly. Professor Moody was swearing loudly and made Flitwick even more nervous than ever causing him to start stammering like Quirell. Clearly, everyone was worried about Hermione's fate.

But when Dumbledore, McGonagall and Snape strode in, silence fell like a rune in the Staff Room.

The three professors took seats on the staff table. Immediately, Dumbledore started speaking.

"I am aware that whatever happened is extremely regrettable," he said. "Miss Granger had the worst luck, but we do not have time to mourn. Draco Malfoy, no doubt, is a Death Eater. I know for a fact that Malfoy has negotiations with Death Eater Peter Pettigrew." He stopped as many teachers (except for McGonagall and Snape, of course) raised their eyebrows.

Therewith, he continued, "But that holds no importance. We have a lot to do. First, Professor McGonagall, I want you to inform Cornelius Fudge. The Defense Department must be made alert. I am sure this has something to do with Voldemort." Everybody flinched, but Dumbledore went on, "Then, I want you to contact the _Daily Prophet_; we shall reward anyone who spots Miss Granger or Draco Malfoy a sum of five hundred galleons. Do that straightaway, Minerva, we have no time to waste."

McGonagall nodded and left.

Dumbledore now turned to the others. "Alastor," he told Moody, "I want you to fetch Sirius Black and set up a missionary to find Miss Granger. Now."

"Severus, since Alastor won't be here," continued Dumbledore, "I would like you to fetch Remus Lupin to fill up his place."

Snape's face stiffened.

"And don't listen to his protests, Severus," added Dumbledore.

Snape nodded.

"As for the rest of you," concluded Dumbledore, "the school's fate is in your hands. I might be absent frequently from now on. I want you to take the charge of the school's management. Right now, I want you all to visit the houses and calm the students down. Is that understood?"

There was a murmur of assent from the other teachers.

"I must find Harry Potter," said Dumbledore, more to himself.

He had just turned to leave when Snape spoke. "Is this it, Dumbledore?" he said, "The war's started, has it?"

Dumbledore nodded. "That's the essence of it," he said.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Sobbing hard still, Hermione rushed to the bedroom and slumped to the bed lifelessly. Conflicts, sorrows, and worries clouded her mind. Her heart felt as if it were caged, and her brain, fogged. She couldn't think of doing anything, because she knew there was nothing to be done.

But suddenly, Hermione stopped crying ... she wondered if she could really do nothing.

She felt for the pocket of her robes and to her great delight, she found that her wand was still with her! She had her wand with her!

She could run away and Draco would never know. She would run away and find a nearest town and with the help of the people, she could go back to Britain.

That sounded brilliant!

Hermione smiled for the first time since she had regained consciousness. She got up, washed her face in the bathroom, and came out of the bedroom. She walked across the dining to room to the exit door. She turned the knob but it wouldn't open - the door was locked. Nevertheless, Hermione pointed her wand at the door's knob and said, "_Alohomora!_"

Immediately, the door flew open. Hermione looked at the greenery that surrounded the dwelling. It looked as if it had just been raining. Hermione smiled broadly. Herein lies redemption, she thought as she stepped onto the first stair.

The stair creaked and Hermione stopped in her tracks. After a moment, she cautiously lay her foot on the next stair.

Gradually, she climbed down. She was on the last rickety stair and then she put her right foot on the ground below.

Nothing could have prepared her for this. A very sharp pain shot through her foot and right to her knee. She screamed and backed away. She was breathing hard and after some moments, Hermione sat down on the stair and examined her foot. It was still hurting badly. She pulled the right shoe and sock out of her leg and rubbed the area vigorously. She didn't understand what happened. Why did her leg suddenly feel as if it were treading on red-hot coal?

It was lucky that she didn't try absconding anymore, since she was clearly unaware of the spell Draco had used. But the damage was done. She couldn't move her leg and when she tried to, it hurt even more. Her eyes had started to water and it was becoming difficult to focus on her leg. Involuntarily, tears streamed down her face. She swore inwardly.

"Well, well, what have we got here?" drawled a voice nearby.

Hermione started and as a result, hit her marred foot on the stair. She cried out in pain.

Draco, who was walking towards the house, saw Hermione sitting there, her back to him. And when he spoke, he saw her jump and shriek.

Curiously, he came closer to have a better look.

And at once he knew what had happened.

"Oh dear," he said in mock concern, "I _did_ warn you to not to go out."

Hermione glared at him furiously, tears rolling down still.

"What did you do, Malfoy?" she asked, enraged.

"Placed a curse on you," he said in a tone that suggested one and one made two. "You wouldn't be able to leave the house, baby," he ended sarcastically.

If looks could kill, Draco Malfoy would have been a dead man by now; Hermione was glaring so hard. "I am impressed!" she snapped at him.

"Thank you," said Draco with a slight bow.

Hermione had to count to ten to keep her cool. God, he was so frustrating! Gingerly, she tried to move her foot, but she failed and cried out again in agony.

"Hurts, doesn't it?" said Draco quietly. His sardonic exterior had vanished; he had felt that same anguish so many times before.

"'Course it does," said Hermione in a choked voice.

"You should've known better than to disobey me, Granger," said Draco in a matter-of-factly tone.

Hermione desperately tried to choke back a sob.

"Come on now, Granger," said Draco, "no point in sitting here all day."

Hermione narrowed her red eyes at him. "I don't find sitting here and talking to you amusing, Malfoy!" she snapped angrily. "If I could, I would have moved."

"Nor do I."

"Good, are you done?"

"Yes I am, are you?"

"Sure."

Hermione made to stand, in which she, thank heavens, succeeded. But she did not manage to maintain her balance and consequently, she fell ... _on Draco._

Draco immediately grabbed her waist and steadied her. Hermione's hair cascaded down all over his face and for the first time, Draco felt how silky it was and how sweet it smelted. He felt Hermione's hands over his and he inhaled deeply. Eventually, he tightened his grasp on her waist noticeably.

Hermione felt herself landing on a broad and hard surface - Draco's chest. Hermione's head fell back on his shoulder blade and she took in his cologne. She had never smelled anything spicier than this ... she breathed deeply and her hands clasped fortuitously over Draco's. And then, she felt Draco's grip on her waist tighten hard. She inhaled sharply and jerked awake from her reverie. She didn't have the effrontery to look at Draco in his face. She muttered an incoherent atonement and released herself from Draco's grasp.

Draco felt Hermione move away. He blinked. For a moment he had forgotten what had happened, and when he recollected, instead of blushing, he paled. He cursed himself for what happened. He started it - it was his fault. Draco swore mentally.

He noticed Hermione try and walk, in which she failed.

"Oh well, Granger," drawled Draco.

Hermione spun around slowly.

"What?" she asked, a bit irked.

"Considering that you can't walk five paces successfully on your own," sniggered Draco, "I think I will have to help you with that." He pointed at Hermione's marred leg.

Hermione couldn't bring herself to stop him, even though she didn't like Draco's tone of offering some help. She let him support her weight all the way to the wooden sofa in the dining room, while blushing furiously.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Harry forked his sausages half-heartedly on the Gryffindor table. Next to him was Ron, who was absent-mindedly mutilating his. Ginny on the other hand, ate quietly. Harry pushed his plate away. He didn't feel like eating.

Ginny looked inquiringly at him. "Have something," she told him softly.

Harry shook his head and exhaled deeply. "I miss Hermione," he told her for what seemed to be the fiftieth time.

"There's no point in starving yourself, Harry," said Ginny firmly.

"I don't blame him," said Ron, pushing his food away too.

Ginny shook her head in an aggravated manner and went back to her sausage.

Harry was staring at some point on the Gryffindor flags in the Hall, lost in thought, when Hedwig soared down to his seat. She had a roll of parchment tied to her leg.

Harry tenebrously detached the letter from Hedwig and shooed her without any snacks. Hedwig hooted indignantly and took flight.

Harry's eyes skimmed the letter mutely before he passed it to Ron, whose face grew worried immediately.

__

Dear Harry and Ron,

I know that you are both deeply affected by the unfortunate happenings of this morning, but it is time we took action against Draco Malfoy rather than sitting and mourning.

Draco Malfoy is a Death Eater, no doubt. I believe that the assassination is somehow connected with Voldemort and this is rather a distraught affair. As for kidnapping Hermione, I think she's merely bait. So rest assured, Hermione will surely be all right, wherever she is.

In any case, I want both you to come up to my office. We need to discuss something. Password is Drooble's Best Blowing Gum.

Dumbledore.

And thus, Harry and Ron left a disgruntled Ginny behind, and headed for Dumbledore's office.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Draco laid Hermione on the wooden davenport and took a seat on the dining table himself. He waved his wand gracefully and an elaborate lunch appeared on the table. Plates of fat, juicy pork sausages and macaroni with white sauce. Buttered fried peas and a continental salad.

Hermione concluded that Draco had a very good choice of food. She watched him pile his plate with liberal amounts of everything. She looked at him zealously. Memories of the noon flooded her mind. His cologne and his hands ... Hermione decided that she rather liked those things about him. But the thing that amazed her most was how polite he seemed ... helping her out with her injured foot. It was almost like he was a different person, not the Draco Malfoy she knew. He was without malice and causticity. And that was saying something ... Draco Malfoy cordial towards a Muggle-born! Hermione thought that perhaps she had glimpsed the real him, the person behind the mask that was filled with malevolence to everybody else in the world. Then again, maybe he was just overwrought with guilt. Either way, Hermione came to the conclusion that if she had to live with a Draco Malfoy like this, it might not be too bad.

But as soon as she had, she slapped herself mentally. She couldn't believe it ... she was actually thinking benevolent things about Draco Malfoy! The Draco Malfoy that had tried to make her and her friends' lives miserable for the past five years! The Draco Malfoy who has kidnapped her! The Draco Malfoy who killed Hagrid! The Draco Malfoy who is a Death Eater!

"Did you have any breakfast?" asked Draco, when he saw her staring at something, though her eyes were out of focus.

Hermione jerked awake from her brown study.

"Huh?" she said.

"I asked," said Draco casually, "did you have any breakfast?"

"No," said Hermione, rather rudely.

Draco looked a bit taken aback at Hermione's sudden harsh demeanor. Yet, he asked, "Are you hungry? I've got some really good food here..."

Hermione glared at him. "You know Malfoy," she said cynically, "I can do magic too."

Draco narrowed his eyes. He felt insulted. He was trying to be polite, but if this was what he got in return...

"Oh yeah," he said venomously. "I forget that frequently, Mudblood."

Hermione felt a bit hurt. So the true Draco Malfoy is back, she thought spitefully. This confirmed her that the 'glimpsing of the person behind the mask' was just a figment of her imagination.

"Then you had better remember from now on, you bastard," she told him harshly. "You know, I am armed too ... and I know an awful lot of curses."

Draco looked at her blankly for a second and then laughed! He laughed coldly and loudly. "You ... you think you can harm _me_ with a wand! _Me? Me!_ Good joke, Granger!" His voice reverberated of the walls.

Hermione was agitated by his words. Without a second thought, she pulled her wand out and cried, "_Stupefy!_"

But unfortunately, Draco was too quick for her. He grabbed a plate and shielded himself from the scarlet light. The jinx rebounded and went off out through an open window. And then, as fast as lightning, Draco took his wand out and uttered, "_Expelliarmus!_"

Hermione's wand flew out of her hand in arch and landed on the dining table. Draco picked the wand up and pocketed it. Then he turned to Hermione. He got up and with a few graceful strides, he neared her on the couch. His grey eyes had darkened and every pore of his body seemed to radiate Dark power. His jaws were clenched and he was breathing heavily. Hermione was absolutely petrified with apprehension.

Draco bent to his knees so that he was eye level with Hermione. He looked at her amber eyes directly. All of a sudden, he grabbed her wrists callously. "Was that the best you could do, Granger?" he hissed at her. Hermione cowered at his conduct. "Was _that_ the best you could do, Granger?" he repeated. "That was pathetic. You know no curses - you know mere hexes and jinxes. _I_ know curses. My father and Voldemort, both of them have trained me with Dark Curses. You want to know what real curses are, Granger?" He pulled her towards him, so that they merely inches apart. "I happen to be very good in the Dark Magic, as you have seen when you tried to escape. I could use the Cruciatus Curse on you or worse, the Killing Curse. Or even worse, use the Imperius Curse and make you strip in front of me," he added viciously and Hermione gasped in horror. "I am no kid, Granger. _Do - not - play - with - me_. Got that?"

Hermione nodded swiftly.

"Good," said Draco and let go of her. He pulled out Hermione's wand from his pocket and threw it at her face. "You can have that," he said nonchalantly. "Though you can hardly use it."

With those words he got up and took his luncheon from the table and walked out towards the bedroom and slammed the door shut behind him.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"Drooble's Best Blowing Gum." said Ron dolorously to the gargoyle that veiled the secret entrance to Dumbledore's office.

As usual the legerdemain escalator up, and he and Harry stepped on it. It took them up to Dumbledore's office. On reaching the door with the Griffin knob, Harry rapped his knuckles on it.

"Come in," said a heavy voice.

Harry opened the door and stepped in with Ron. Dumbledore was sitting on his desk, halfway through writing something on a piece of parchment.

"Good afternoon, boys," said Dumbledore as he indicated them to take seats.

"Good afternoon, Sir," they chorused dolefully as they sat themselves on the plush chairs.

"It is time," said Dumbledore, "to take action. You know Harry, don't you, about the prophecy that Sybill Trelawney had made?"

Harry nodded. Ron didn't look surprised by this; Harry had already told him and Hermione about the augury during summer holidays.

"And you remember what it said?"

"Yes, Professor."

"So you must be aware that either you, or Lord Voldemort, only one can tread on this earth?"

"Yes, Professor."

"And do you know why you are here?"

"No, Professor."

"You are here to start your training on dueling against Voldemort," said Dumbledore bluntly.

Harry stared at him. "I-I don-don't th-think I h-heard y-ou, s-sir," he stammered, completely taken aback at the Headmaster's words.

"You are here to start your training on dueling against Voldemort," repeated Dumbledore.

"What!"

"Yes, Harry," said Dumbledore. "Both of you can't walk together on this Earth for long. And unless I am gravely mistaken, Voldemort must have started plotting against you, should he have finished with the other devoir."

"What other devoir?" asked Harry curiously.

But Dumbledore couldn't bring himself to tell Harry about Manumission from Servitude.

"Unfettering his followers from Azkaban," Dumbledore lied.

"Oh."

"Then meet me tomorrow morning at six by the lake, will you, Harry?" asked Dumbledore.

"Of course I will, Sir," replied Harry, who was still shaken at the sudden news.

"And Ron," said Dumbledore, "Professor Moody and Sirius Black are setting out to find Hermione and Malfoy. I thought you would like to join them."

Ron's face lit up at once. "Surely, Professor," he said effervescently. "When do we start?"

"Tomorrow, after breakfast." replied Dumbledore.

"I'll be ready,"

"Thank you," said Dumbledore.

Harry and Ron nodded and left the office, Harry looking tenser than ever, while Ron, a bit glad.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Hermione's breath was ragged and unsteady after her encounter with her abductor. She clutched her chest and rocked forward and backward continuously. She had to agree - Draco _did_ scare the shit out of her. She recoiled slightly when she remembered the way his bluish-grey eyes darkened and his face hardened. From a sixteen-year-old boy, frightening, callous man. Hermione shuddered when she recalled his threat - she would rather prefer being tortured by the Cruciatus Curse and be killed by the Avada Kedavra Curse than to strip in front of him under the Imperius Curse. Her pulse rate quickened by the very thought of it.

Beads of sweat formed on her forehead. So she was right. The 'glimpse of the person behind the mask' was a figment after all. All that had happened during the noon was nothing ... it meant nothing. But then, why did he help _her_? Help someone to whom he referred to as dirty blood, Mudblood? Why did he?

The faint hope that Hermione held that her life with him wouldn't be that bad was completely lost. The fleeting generosity that Draco showed was lost. The person behind the mask was lost.

Involuntarily, a single tear rolled down Hermione's cheek, as Hermione was lost in thought and gradually, fell asleep.

A hand, as pale as a sheet with long, spidery fingers, clutched the evening mail of the _Daily Prophet_. The proprietor was turning the pages when a certain advertisement caught his scarlet eyes.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

__

ATTENTION: A sixteen-year-old boy by the name of Draco Malfoy (son of the late Lucius Malfoy) is believed to have assassinated someone. However, the victim is unknown.

Draco Malfoy, a student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Slytherin, was caught this morning. But unfortunately, before the teachers could take action, he fled; but not before kidnapping a fellow student, a sixteen-year-old Gryffindor, Hermione Anne Granger, a Muggle-born witch.

DESCRIPTION: Draco Malfoy has bluish-grey eyes and silver blonde hair. Muscular personality of about six feet. Hermione Granger has long, wavy brownish-red hair and hawk-like eyes. Slim form of about five feet six inches. Both of them were last seen wearing black cotton robes and white shirts within grey sweaters bearing the Hogwarts crest.

If there are spotted, please write to Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts to inform him and claim a reward of five hundred galleons.

"I see," hissed a voice. "But whom did he kill?"

But Lord Voldemort did not know the trembling figure that stood next to him, knew everything.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Draco slammed the door behind him. Hardly had he ever felt this angry in his life. He vanished his meal with a Vanishing Charm and then slumped onto the bed. A vein in his temple was throbbing violently.

He put a strong hand on his forehead and his face looked strained. Memories of noon rushed in his mind. The way Hermione's reddish brown hair cascaded over his face. The soft, silky feel of it and the smell of lilac...

Draco felt inebriated. For some time, he thought that he had rather underestimated Hermione. It had never mattered to him that she Muggle-born. That mattered to his father, but ever since the old doddery fool died, Draco did as he wished. He only cared to carry out his father's last wish because he saw that it _had_ a point. The only reason he despised Hermione was that she was a Gryffindor and Harry's best friend. Other than that, he had never held any umbrage against her.

And this very noon, he felt as though he saw her for the first time. For the first time he recognized her as a human, who was not a Gryffindor, but a girl, who was not one of Harry Potter's best friend, but his host.

But then, all of a sudden, she behaved as she had for the last five years. Draco felt a bit dejected - not that there was any significant reason, but for the first time, he had felt something pleasant that afternoon. He thought that there was a beautiful woman behind the know-it-all mask that Hermione showed to everybody. He tried to be affable but she turned away from him. Even for the last five years, he thought that she was a goody-two-shoe, but now he thought she had, more or less, an inkling of Slytherin attitude in her persona.

He exhaled out in lassitude. For the first time in his life, Draco Malfoy felt hurt.


	4. Running Away

****

Title: My Soul Mate (03)  
**Author name:** True Dragon  
**Author email:** niki_true_dragon@yahoo.co.in   
**Category:** Romance  
**Sub Category:** Mystery  
**Keywords:** Draco Hermione in Africa  
**Rating:** R  
**Spoilers:** SS/PS, CoS, PoA, GoF, OoTP  
**Summary:** Voldemort sents out an missionary to find Draco and Hermione, when Dumbledore does the same too. Mad-Eye Moody, Sirius Black and Ron Weasley constitute Dumbledore's missionary, while Macnair, Nott and Rookwood constitute Voldemort's. Draco, however, gets wind of this and flees, taking Hermione with him. [Surprise for all of you:-)]  
**DISCLAIMER:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.   
**Author notes:** This fic is completed and beta-read and all that I need to do is post here. I'm a busy person, so I might not be able to do it often. Anyway, fic dedicated to **Karalee A **(Author _From Dreams to Reality_, my beta-reader, alpha-writer and friend), **Karalee B** (my super beta-reader and friend), **Aaron** (my beta-reader, alpha-writer, co-founder of the D/Hr Fic Community – Love: The Road to Perdition and Stairway to Heaven – co-manager and friend), all my five dear friends, my family and the reviewers at **Astronomy Tower**, **Fanfiction.net**, **Death-Curse.com** and the readers.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter Three - Running Away...

* * *

"Macnair..." hissed a cold voice.

A tall, thin figure stepped out the circle of Death Eaters. "Yes, my lord," said Macnair, with a slight bow.

"You know about Draco Malfoy assassinating someone and kidnapping the Mudblood," said Voldemort, "don't you?"

"Yes, my lord."

"I can't fathom why he would do such a thing," mused Voldemort thoughtfully. "It is beyond my knowledge. So, I want you to find him, Macnair. The affair is fishy, and I must get to the bottom of this."

"As you wish my lord," said Macnair. "Shall I do this alone, my lord?"

"You may take Nott and Rookwood with you," said Voldemort distractedly. "Those are the two wastrels here, apart from Crabbe, Goyle and Wormtail."

"I will, my lord."

"Start tomorrow morning, Macnair," said Voldemort. "That should be convenient enough, shouldn't it, Macnair?"

Macnair, who was obviously supposed to agree, said, "Quite convenient, my lord. But my lord," he added with apprehension, afraid of questioning the Dark Lord, "where should I even begin to look?"

However, Voldemort smiled, evilly, of course. "You know that traitor's residence, don't you?"

"Traitor, my lord?" asked Macnair confusedly.

"Yes," hissed Voldemort.

"Er, Karakaroff is dead, my lord," said Macnair apprehensively.

"Not Karakaroff, you fool," snapped Voldemort, annoyed.

"You are speaking of Severus Snape then?" said Macnair nervously.

Voldemort's upper lip curled. Macnair gulped.

"No," said Voldemort. "For your information, my imbecilic Death Eater, I am speaking about Alexander Malfoy."

"Oh!" said Macnair. "I am truly sorry, my lord."

"You better be," said Voldemort petulantly. "And before you distracted me, as I was saying, look for Draco Malfoy in Africa."

"I will, my lord."

Two figures, one in the circle and one canine, twitched at these words.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

There was a sharp tap on Draco's shoulder. He was asleep on his bed and the time was around six in the evening. There was another tap.

"Hey..." mumbled Draco sleepily. "Go away..."

But there was yet another tap.

Draco opened his eyes wearily. He saw the same black owl that had delivered him the letter from Wormtail that very morning perched on his chest. His forehead creased. However, he detached the letter from the bird and it took flight. Draco gave the password and the text materialized in front his eyes. Why would Wormtail contact him so soon, he wondered. Could there be any good news?

But little did Draco know that the news was no good at all. (Note: This sentence sounds...unnecessary almost. Not quite unnecessary, but it could be phrased to be more effective; it sounds awkward the way it is. A suggestion: But optimism never came without the risk of disappointment. OR: But of course, there was never good news these days.)

__

Master Malfoy - Get out of the place where you are, immediately. The Daily Prophet has reports you have committed murder and kidnapped Hermione Granger. Whoever spots you or Granger will be awarded five hundred Galleons. The Dark Lord has read the evening mail and is getting very suspicious. If he gets wind of what happened, then we are both dead meat. He is sending a missionary out to find you and I think he has pretty good idea where you would be. He spoke of Alexander's residence. If you are there, then please get out. No one escapes the Dark Lord, no one.

Wormtail.

Draco stared at the letter for a few minutes. "Holy shit!" he swore. He would have to get out before he was caught. But where would he go? He racked his brains; where would he go? Voldemort knows about this place. What if he was caught here?

And what if he wasn't?

Draco uttered an "Oh!"

What would the Death Eaters do if they didn't find Draco there? They would, of course, try and find him in the other parts of the world, everywhere apart from here and Britain, wouldn't they? Draco smirked. He knew he was cunning. All he would have to do was hide somewhere nearby other than the house. Voldemort's missionaries would not be able to find him here and would go back. And then, Draco could return.

The idea seemed brilliant. But he would have to move quickly, before anybody arrived. He rushed out of the bedroom into the dining room. Hermione was sitting on the davenport, sipping tea quietly.

"Granger," he said.

Hermione jumped a bit, but regained her composure and turned to him. "Awake yet?" she said. "You slept for more than five hours, you know," she commented.

"I know," said Draco curtly. "But we don't have time for bloody small talk right now." His voice was getting panicky. "We need to move out of here. Right now."

Hermione stared at him. "What?" she asked blankly.

"We need to get away from here," said Draco, rather loudly for his own liking. "Immediately."

"But why?"

"Because Voldemort is - " Draco stopped. Taking a deep breath, he said, "I mean, the Ministry is coming here."

Hermione stared at him. "The Ministry is coming _here_?" she voiced. "That's great!" she exclaimed.

"No it's not," said Draco irritably. "Let's just get out of here, okay?"

"What!" laughed Hermione. "Are you crazy?"

"What makes you ask?" countered Draco.

"If the Ministry comes and finds you, then I'll be free. You know free, with my family and friends," Hermione pointed out sardonically.

"And you think, Granger," he told with equal sarcasm, "that I want the Ministry to find us?"

Hermione's smile vanished.

"How silly!" said Draco cynically. "The Ministry comes here and I hand you to them with smiles, and then I can surrender myself! That sounds great!"

Hermione gaped at him. Of course, she thought, how could he let that happen?

"So you see, Granger," continued Draco, "If you don't move now with me, I _will_ use the Imperius Curse on you and make you strip. I'll have all that you can offer a man, Granger. So, it's up to you."

Hermione's breath caught in her chest. She stared hard at him. She tried to say something but she was so terrified, that she couldn't utter a single word.

Draco smirked at her horror. Taking advantage of the situation, he said, "So, Granger," he walked towards the exit door and pushed it open. "Coming?" he raised his eyebrows at her.

Hermione nodded. She got up and limped all the way to the door.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"Calm down, mate," said Ron in a balmy manner. "Everything will be all right..."

"All right?" voiced Harry blankly, as he paced the dormitory nervously, "_All right?_ How can everything be alright? Dueling Voldemort - it's not babysitting, Ron."

"You can't train if you behave like this," said Ron firmly. "Dueling You-Know-Who needs courage, Harry."

Harry slumped onto his bed. "I guess you're right," he said and started fidgeting with his sheet. "But that's not all, you know..."

"That's not all?" repeated Ron surprised. "What do you mean? Has anything happened that you know and I don't? Has anything happened to Hermione? Or Sirius ... Why aren't you telling me?"

Harry looked taken aback. "Hey, calm down," he said, "Nothing like that."

Ron's face relaxed and he stopped babbling. "What then?" he asked Harry curiously.

Harry sighed deeply. "It's just..." he said sadly, "Hermione's not here. I don't know _where_ she is or _how_ she is or how Malfoy's treating her ... and then fighting Voldemort ... and then ... I won't have you by my side after tomorrow. I'll be left all alone..."

Ron looked at him compassionately. He got up and sat himself next to Harry.

"Harry..." he said, "I'll miss you too ... but you know that this has to be done, don't you? At least for Hermione."

Harry nodded. "I know that," he said in a choked voice.

"We'll keep in touch as much as possible," said Ron, in order to cheer him up.

"Yeah..." said Harry half-heartedly.

But inwardly, his heart had shattered into thousands of pieces.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"Hurry up," hissed Draco anxiously at the limping form of Hermione, as she walked stiffly towards the door. "I haven't got all night."

Despite of her fears, Hermione spoke up. "It's not my fault I've hurt my leg," she told him defiantly. "I didn't ask you to put that bloody spell on me."

"Oh no, it is," said Draco as he closed the door behind him. He turned back to Hermione, now standing out on the staircase. "I told you not to try and run away. But that's of no concern now; you will pay for your audacity one day, Granger. For now, though, you had better be polite to me."

Hermione glared at him. But secretly, she thanked Draco for her injury; she might be able to slow them down long enough for the Ministry to catch them.

But it seemed that Draco could read her mind. "Now as much as I despise you," he said reluctantly, "I guess I'm going to have to do this." He pointed his wand at Hermione's right leg and muttered an incantation unknown to Hermione.

Immediately, Hermione's leg healed.

"Oh, shit!" swore Hermione quietly.

"Here you are, Granger," said Draco in mock cheerfulness. "All set? Good. Let's go."

He started walking.

"But I can't," called Hermione from behind his back.

Draco turned to her, his eyes now afire. "You don't want me to put the Imperius Curse -"

But Hermione cut him off. "No!" she exclaimed. "It's just that I am still bound to this house."

"Oh!" muttered Draco sheepishly, his dignified exterior vanishing. "I'm sorry," he said under his breath, softly enough so Hermione didn't hear. Draco pointed his wand again at Hermione and uttered the counter-curse. "Okay then," he said much loud this time. "Now, come on."

"All right," Hermione said tediously.

She climbed down the rickety steps without hurting herself.

"Where do we go now?" she asked.

"Hide somewhere nearby, I suppose," said Draco thoughtfully.

"What?" said Hermione surprised, "Wouldn't we - and by we, I mean you - be caught if we stayed somewhere nearby?"

"Not necessarily," said Draco, creasing his eyebrows, and started to make his way through the dense jungle.

Hermione followed him. "Why do you think so?" she asked curiously.

Draco pushed the prop roots of the many Banyan trees that were on the way. The sun threatened to set any moment and the light was becoming increasingly poor in the already dark tropical forest, making it extremely difficult to see, and even harder to walk.

"Why do you think so?" repeated Hermione.

"Because if Voldemort's missionaries don't find us here, then they'll leave Africa and then we can go back to the farmhouse," said Draco distractedly. But after a moment, he realized his mistake, but the damage was done.

Hermione froze in her tracks. "What did you say?" she demanded, horrified.

"Wha-what?" stammered Draco, stopping and turning back to look at Hermione as he realized what he'd said.

"Vol-_Voldemort_?" shrieked Hermione. "_Voldemort?_"

"I didn't say anything like that," lied Draco smoothly, quickly regaining his cool dignity.

"You _did_," pressed Hermione. "I didn't say that I was happy about this but you did. And for the second time this evening."

"You're out of your mind, Granger," said Draco curtly.

"I am not!" said Hermione hotly.

"I did not say anything like that!" denied Draco.

"You did!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"All right, shut up, now!" said Draco with all the terminality he could muster. It was only after a few moments that Draco realized the racket they had been making. If the Death Eaters heard them ... "If the Ministry is coming this way then I'm done for!" he hissed aloud at Hermione.

"I don't care - " started Hermione, but Draco cut her off.

"I don't have to remind you what I can do to you now, Granger." said Draco dangerously. "You had better keep your voice down."

A look of terror shown in Hermione's face for some evanescent seconds but was soon replaced by forced calmness.

"All right, all right," said Hermione, defeated. "But tell me, how does the 'Ministry' know that we're even over here?"

"Well..." started Draco hesitantly. "Well ... the ... the Ministry's Auror team is quite intelligent, Granger. It's quite plausible that they've come upon some clue or something."

"Don't be silly," said Hermione. "You expect them to hear the news and after a few hours they hit upon a clue that tells them that we're here! Tell me, Draco Malfoy, what clues _did_ you leave behind. I don't think you announced at Hogwarts that you would be spending time with me in Africa, let alone in some forlorn house!"

Draco didn't know what to say. But one thing he _did_ know was he couldn't bluff Hermione anymore.

Hermione took a deep breath and walked a few paces towards him. "Look Malfoy," she said with forced tranquility, "you can't outsmart me. I have a lot of questions to ask you. And the things I know are: one, the Ministry hasn't got wind that we're here, two, it is not the Ministry tonight after us, instead, its Voldemort. Don't try and trick me, Malfoy," said Hermione when Draco uttered a defiant sound. "Clearly, you're running from Voldemort. Why? I don't know. But you know that I have no interest in a rendezvous with the Voldemort and his sidekick Death Eaters. So tell me what the hell is going on!"

Draco remained silent.

Hermione urged him further. "I thought it was Voldemort who ordered you to kill Hagrid," she said thoughtfully. "But now, I don't think I do so anymore. I even doubt if Voldemort has anything with you kidnapping me. I am right, aren't I?"

Draco still did not say anything. Hermione took that as unspoken assent and continued.

"But the thing that confuses me most is why a Death Eater running from the Dark Lord," said Hermione pointedly. "Tell me, Malfoy, what is this all this about?" she demanded.

"Bloody hell!" Draco finally roared, his fuming silence broken. "What do you want from me, Granger?" he said frustrated. "Fine, I agree that the Ministry has got nothing to do with this, Voldemort has! Fine, I agree that Voldemort didn't order me to kill Hagrid or kidnap you! _Oh joy!_" he went on sarcastically. "Hermione Granger is again correct, ten for ten! Get her the Witch of the Year award, why don't we?"

Hermione goggled at him. She was extremely surprised by Draco's rebuttal.

Draco looked at her oddly. He really didn't know what wanted except that he wanted to get out of the place right now. "You might want to move, Granger," he said. "Now."

But Hermione didn't even budge. "I am not going anywhere," she said, "until I get my answers."

"What answers?"

"A hell lot of them," said Hermione. "Let's start with, why did you kill Hagrid when it has nothing to do with Voldemort?"

"_I_" said Draco calculatedly, "am _not_ answerable to _you_."

"You are answerable to me, Malfoy," said Hermione. "Hagrid was my friend and you killed him cold-bloodedly. So either you answer me or I won't move. I'll stand and wait for the Death Eaters," Hermione threatened.

"And let them come and lay you and kill you?" asked Draco incredulously.

"And tell them where are you."

"You wouldn't!"

"Look Malfoy," said Hermione matter-of-factly. "You wouldn't think before twice hurting me. It'll either be you or your fellow Death Eaters. Frankly, I don't care which. It's just my luck that I am safe and sound now."

"To hell with you, Granger," said Draco. "Here I am trying to save you from Voldemort and you ... I could have hurt you any time in the last ten hours, Granger. But did I? No! I want you out of trouble and you! I don't know what to tell you, Granger."

"The truth," Hermione demanded calmly.

"What truth?" yelled Draco in frustration. "Stop beating around the bush, Granger."

"_You're_ beating around the bush," retorted Hermione equally. "You will have to tell me. _Why did you kill Hagrid? What had he done to you?_"

"This is not a courtroom, Granger," said Draco coldly. "I have kidnapped you. I didn't bring you here to tell you the truth."

"Fine, I am not going _anywhere_ then."

"All right! I am going. Good night!"

"Good night!"

Draco turned on his heel and stalked away, breaking twigs under his shoes in his enraged march.

Hermione stared at Draco. He was impossible and she hated him like hell. Hermione frowned. There was something wrong going on. Draco was running from the Dark side, apart from the Light. He killed Hagrid on his own and under no one's command. But why? The affair was too fishy.

And Hermione wanted to get to the bottom of this. She would have to get Draco answer her. But how? After the scene she had created, she wondered if Draco would even want to look at her face, let alone tell her the truth.

The answer came to her like a piece of wood, jagged with shards of glass in the middle of the ocean; she didn't want to take it, but she knew there was no other choice...

She would have to seduce Draco Malfoy.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

There was a sharp rap on the door with a Griffin handle.

"Come in," said Dumbledore.

Sirius pushed the door and stepped inside the office. Though he hadn't been there for two years, he felt certain that the time he'd spent there during his school days was enough to last him a lifetime.

"Sirius!" said Dumbledore. "Good evening! I believe that Alastor contacted you."

"Good evening, Dumbledore," said Sirius gravely as he took a seat. "Yes, Moody did."

"I did not expect you so soon," said Dumbledore. "Your journey is scheduled to start after breakfast tomorrow morning."

"I know that Dumbledore," said Sirius. "But I have important news."

"Go on then."

"When Moody told me about everything, I transformed and tried to find Hermione and Malfoy's traces, if there were any. I didn't succeed for a long time. I don't know how, but I got lost and I found myself on a hill. Below were the Death Eaters and Voldemort."

"What!" said Dumbledore sharply.

"Yes, Dumbledore," continued Sirius, his expression graver than ever. "And you wouldn't believe what they were saying."

"Do you?"

"I almost couldn't." said Sirius. "Alastor told me that Voldemort had ordered Malfoy to kill, though whom, we do not know."

"Yes, he did."

"He didn't."

There was a moment of silence during which Dumbledore gazed at Sirius regally, not doubting him, but reluctant to believe that Voldemort had nothing to do with the murder.

"I am not kidding, Dumbledore," said Sirius earnestly. "Voldemort ordered Macnair to look and fetch Malfoy so that he could get to the bottom of this."

Dumbledore looked graver than Sirius. "And..." he prompted.

Sirius leaned forward and spoke in a mere whisper. "Voldemort mentioned Alexander."

"Alexander?" asked Dumbledore, confused. "I happen to know many named Alexander, Sirius."

Sirius rolled his eyes slightly. "Alexander Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy's brother."

"That Alexander Malfoy who was a Death Eater but turned against Voldemort, resulting in his murder?"

"Yes. He was my classmate."

"He was a good person," said Dumbledore somberly. "He wanted to be free..."

"I know," said Sirius. "He was a good friend too. But I have more to tell you, Dumbledore."

"Continue."

"Voldemort ordered Macnair to look for Draco in Africa, where Alex was in hiding."

"Did he?" Dumbledore looked thoughtful.

Sirius nodded.

"Then you will set out to look for Hermione and Malfoy in Africa, tomorrow, Sirius," said Dumbledore. "They might be there..."

"All right."

"Now I suggest you spend the night here, Sirius," said Dumbledore. "Come, I'll take you to Harry..."


	5. The Sedeuction Begins

****

Title: My Soul Mate (04)  
**Author name:** True Dragon  
**Author email:** niki_true_dragon@yahoo.co.in   
**Category:** Romance  
**Sub Category:** Mystery  
**Keywords:** Draco Hermione in Africa  
**Rating:** R  
**Spoilers:** SS/PS, CoS, PoA, GoF, OoTP  
**Summary:** Ah, the seduction begins, as the name suggests. But sorry, no OoC or exactly fluff, but sweet all in all. Quite adventerous. Harry's heart is revealed (it's H/Hr not Hr/H, if you know what I mean). Mostly Draco and Hermione parts. And is that a black African Mamba and a dazzling dragon out there?!?!  
**DISCLAIMER:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.   
**Author notes:** This fic is completed and beta-read and all that I need to do is post here. I'm a busy person, so I might not be able to do it often. Anyway, fic dedicated to **Karalee A **(Author _From Dreams to Reality_, my beta-reader, alpha-writer and friend), **Karalee B** (my super beta-reader and friend), **Aaron** (my beta-reader, alpha-writer, co-founder of the D/Hr Fic Community – Love: The Road to Perdition and Stairway to Heaven – co-manager and friend), all my five dear friends, my family and the reviewers at **Astronomy Tower**, **Fanfiction.net**, **Death-Curse.com** and the readers.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter Four - Getting Seduced...

* * *

"Malfoy! Wait, Malfoy, wait!"

Draco spun around in surprise. Hermione was shoving the branches of the trees and running towards him. The sun had set properly by now and the moon and the stars twinkled above the treetops.

Hermione reached Draco, out of breath.

"I thought you weren't coming," said Draco.

"But I think you had a point," said Hermione in between huge gulps of air.

"Which one?"

"All of them."

"I don't get you, Granger," said Draco, irritated.

"You're right," said Hermione, pretending to be thoughtful. "I shudder to think what would happen to me if the Death Eaters found me."

"But you said it would be the same thing if you were with me," said Draco coldly.

"Aren't you a Death Eater?" said Hermione with a cocky smile.

Draco narrowed his eyes at her. "I am," he said quietly, but then turning the point of conversation, he retorted, "Then why me? Why not the other Death Eaters?"

Hermione couldn't help noticing how his face fell when he said that he indeed was a Death Eater. That struck her as a bit odd. Isn't he happy being a Death Eater? wondered Hermione.

"Come back to earth, Granger," said Draco.

"What?"

"Why me?" Draco asked again.

"You said it yourself," said Hermione sweetly. "If you wanted to hurt me, you could have done so within these ten hours. But you didn't. _And_ I don't think the other Death Eaters would have behaved in the same way."

Draco raised an eyebrow at her. "And you believed me?" he said inquiringly.

"Do I have any other choice?"

"No," said Draco curtly. " I'm glad you saw the truth so quickly. Let's go."

Hermione exhaled heavily. "All right..." she said.

Draco started walking in the pitch darkness, feeling for roots and branches, Hermione following him. Their pace was extremely slow, due to the constant obstacles and the lack of light.

Hermione wanted to light her wand but that would be very stupid, and she knew it. Meanwhile, her head was swimming with questions unanswered. Am I doing the right thing? Should I actually try to seduce Malfoy? He's a bastard and seducing him will mean selling all that I have to him. Should I do it? What will Harry and Ron say if they come to know about it? On the other hand, what if I _can't _seduce him?

And at the same time - Malfoy killed Hagrid, and the situation is definitely shady. I must get to the bottom of this. Hagrid was a good man and my friend. I owe it to him.

And then there were - What was the thing with Malfoy and Voldemort? Why was he hiding from Voldemort?

Hermione shook her head. There were so many questions and no answers, and if she wanted the answers she would have to carry on. Absent-minded with her own queries, Hermione didn't take notice of the root indention from the ground and tripped over it.

She slammed into Draco and fell back. Draco jerked forwards.

"Watch where you're moving, Mudblood." hissed Draco angrily. He turned around and found Hermione sprawled on the ground.

"I am sorry," mumbled Hermione. "I tripped over a root I didn't see."

Draco rolled his eyes, though in the shadowy dark, Hermione couldn't see. He stretched out his arm in front of her. "Now, get up!" he ordered.

Hermione held his cold hand and got up. Draco held her at the waist to steady her. "Now, be careful," he said in a considerably softer tone. He turned away and set off again.

Hermione stared at Draco's back. She shuddered inwardly when Draco touched her. He had touched her that very afternoon and no doubt, she liked it. Yet after his cruel demeanor had reappeared later on, everything about him seemed exceedingly cold. But she had to get used to that now.

Helpless, Hermione shed a silent tear.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

There was a knock on the door of the Sixth Year boys' dormitory of Gryffindor. Ron answered it. He looked up at a handsome young friend's face; a friend whom he had been known for the past two and a half years.

"Sirius!" he yelled, taken aback.

Harry looked up surprised and at the same time, the knot in his heart loosened with the very sight of his godfather. It was indeed Sirius.

Sirius smiled and stepped in, Dumbledore behind him.

"It's Black!" yelled Dean. "Sirius Black!"

"Professor!" screamed Seamus.

Harry couldn't care less that his dorm-mates had started panicking and shouting, trying to hide inside the bathroom or picking up heavy objects for self-defense.

"I must ask you to calm down, students," said Dumbledore over the ado. "Sirius won't hurt you."

"You're nuts -" started Dean but Neville elbowed him to stop. Since Neville was in the Department of Mysteries last year with Harry, Sirius's appearance didn't take him by surprise.

"I am aware, children," said Dumbledore, "but I must insist upon calming yourselves." He turned to Sirius, "You take Harry and Ron out of the Tower, Sirius, I'll explain to them."

Sirius nodded. "Come on, boys," he said.

Harry and Ron followed him out of their dormitory.

"What's up, Sirius?" asked Harry. "What are you doing here?"

There wasn't any need to ask how all of them were; they were writing to each other every alternate day. Their intimacy had increased, when Sirius narrowly escaped death from the infernal veil in the Department of Mysteries. It had been everybody's effort during the summer holidays that brought Sirius back. Dumbledore had invented a useful little incantation, so that the recently 'veiled' men could be brought back.

"I am in the missionary to find Hermione," said Sirius.

"You are?" said Ron in incredulity. "I am too!"

Harry felt a stab of annoyance. "Where are we going, Sirius?" he asked.

"Any classroom will do," replied Sirius as he turned to a corridor on his right. "I have something important for you."

"What?" chorused Harry and Ron.

"Let's find a classroom first," said Sirius.

Ahead was an Astronomy classroom in tower. Sirius reached for the knob and clicked it open. Harry and Ron followed Sirius in, closing the door behind them.

"So, what's the story?" asked Harry as he sat on a wooden chair.

"Long one," said Sirius, as he and Ron seated themselves. "But the point of it is, we've probably found where Hermione and Malfoy are.

"You _have_?" yelled Ron. "That's great!"

"Yeah!" Harry chimed in. "Where is she?"

"Hey," said Sirius, "I said 'probably'."

Harry and Ron's enlightened faces fell. "What do you mean?" asked Harry.

"I just heard that they could be in Africa."

"_What?_"

"Yeah," said Sirius. "That's where Alexander Malfoy was during his hiding."

There was a stunned silence for a moment or two.

"Alexander _Malfoy_?" said Harry, confused.

"Yes. He was a friend of your dad's and mine."

"_What!_"

"Don't get it wrong, Harry," said Sirius quickly. "Alex was not like any other Malfoy. He was good man. But a Death Eater."

"No surprises in the last part," said Harry spitefully, in spite of himself.

"Hear me out, Harry," pressed Sirius. "Alex was a Slytherin, like all the Malfoys -"

"And a Death Eater like all the Malfoys," Harry said cynically.

"And in the same year your dad and I were in," said Sirius sharply, annoyed by his grandson's prejudice against the Malfoys. "He became a Death Eater as a tradition in the Malfoy family. He didn't like killing, not at all."

"Surprises in the last part," said Ron rancorously.

"He loathed Voldemort," continued Sirius, ignoring Ron's flinch. "He wanted to be free from Voldemort's grasp. That's how he came to create and write about the Emancipation Potion for Death Eaters."

"As if the potion came into use," said Harry derisively.

"It hasn't, all right," agreed Sirius. "But Dumbledore thinks it might. Anyway, Voldemort learnt about this and set out to kill Alex. But Alex got wind of this and he fled, leaving the recipe of the Emancipation Potion with a publisher. He went to Africa. And when Dumbledore learnt about the potion, he persuaded the publisher to print copies. He did. Voldemort was trapped. He left Alex for a while and destroyed all copies. He couldn't trust his Death Eaters with this matter. But one was left, guarded by Dumbledore. Then Voldemort found Alex and," he choked for a second, "and he killed him."

Harry couldn't feel sorry for Alexander Malfoy. Nor could Ron.

"What does this have to do with Hermione and Malfoy being in Africa?" asked Harry.

"I know for a fact that Malfoy, Draco Malfoy was very close to Alex. He might be there..."

Harry nodded. "I hope we find Hermione soon," he said, ignoring Sirius's reference to Draco. "I'm worried about her."

"Yeah, I am too," said Ron. In spite of himself, he added with a grin, "Thought not nearly as Harry."

Sirius raised his eyebrows. "You and Hermione are going out?" he asked, grinning.

"No!" said Harry, a faint blush creeping to his cheeks.

"But you'd like to?"

Harry didn't answer.

"Come on, Harry," said Ron, playfully punching him on the arm. "Tell us. You like Hermione, don't you?"

"I ... I don't know."

"Good," said Ron. "Hermione is already going out with Terry Boot."

"_What?!_" shrieked Harry. "She can't!"

Ron grinned. "Sirius," he said, "Harry _really_ wants to go out with Hermione."

Harry narrowed his eyes, but there was no denying Ron was right.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Draco and Hermione walked on in the forest with a slow pace. It was so dark they could hardly see the moonlight, let alone find their own shadows and the rare patches of silver moonlight didn't help.

Both of them had their minds buzzing with worries. Draco cursed the epoch. He shuddered to think what would become of him if the Death Eaters found him (little did he know that the Death Eaters wouldn't arrive before the following sunrise). His life had always been an easy one; save for Uncle Alex's death ... those were the worst days of his life. But he never knew how his uncle died, only that he was murdered. Draco didn't even know why.

Hermione, on the other hand, was having a hard time of her own - she missed Harry and Ron, and wondered what they were doing now and what actions would have they taken in order to rescue her. But what worried her most was her life now with Draco Malfoy. She hated him like anything and if twenty-four hours earlier someone would have told her that she would be trying to seduce the Slytherin Prince, she would have laughed her head off.

In spite of herself, she couldn't help but wonder why Draco was doing all this - killing Hagrid, kidnapping her and running from Voldemort and the Death Eaters. And why Voldemort had nothing to do with this.

Suddenly, Draco's hand flew out and stopped Hermione in her tracks.

"What?" she asked him, surprised.

"Hush," whispered Draco. "Don't make any noise."

"Why?"

"I think I felt something move right ahead."

Hermione's eyes widened. Could it be the Death Eaters?

Draco was thinking along the same lines.

But they weren't Death Eaters, not even close.

They strained their ears for more of the sound, trying to catch it from the buzzing of insects and chirping of birds.

And it came again, more conspicuous. Both of them heard it this time. It was the rustle of dry leaves accompanied by a spitting and hissing sound.

"It doesn't seem to be a human," whispered Hermione, hiding behind Draco's muscular form.

Draco raised an eyebrow. "What makes you think it _was_ the sound of any human?" he asked Hermione, shifting his body and turning his face slightly left.

A spot of moonlight illuminated Draco's face as he turned. Hermione couldn't help but notice how his hair glimmered in the light.

"Didn't you expect it to be the Death Eaters?" she asked him quietly, in his ear.

Draco raised both his eyebrows this time. _Why would Granger be so close to me willingly?_ However, he liked the way her warm breath blew over his cold skin. He turned his face more towards the left and allowed a small smile, which still had traces of a smirk, to form on his lips. Hermione could see this, as the moonlight fell directly on his face. She felt that Draco looked rather good when he smiled.

Taking advantage of the situation, she said, "I've never seen you actually smile before."

Draco's smile widened. "You're the first one in ages to make me smile," he said, "so it's no wonder you haven't."

"You should smile more often," said Hermione in a seductive whisper. "You look good."

Draco was now grinning. "You are the last person I ever thought would be telling me that I look good," he said casually. "And I don't have to smile like an idiot all the time to look good. I already do."

Hermione rolled her eyes.

__

Hissss

The sound came again. Draco's smile vanished and Hermione jumped a bit.

"You're right," said Draco. "It is _definitely_ not human."

"Then what could it be?"

"An anaconda?" suggested Draco.

"_Malfoy!_"

"Hey! I was only joking," said Draco, alarmed at her reaction. "Anacondas dwell near rivers, not bushes and trees."

Hermione clutched her chest and her breath had caught in her throat. "Never, ever," she told Draco threateningly, "make such a joke with me, Malfoy. You scared the hell out me," she added after a moment.

Draco grinned again. "I have knack for scaring you, don't I?" he said.

Hermione's eyes flashed in the dark. She didn't want to recollect what had scared her earlier that afternoon. "I assume you've been to Africa before, Malfoy," she said, turning the course of conversation, "since you so confidently tell me there aren't any rivers nearby."

"Many times." said Draco, a bit proudly. "I used to come here frequently with my uncle, Alexander Malfoy."

"_What!_"

Draco furrowed his eyebrows. "This isn't that bad as you think," he said defiantly. "It was my uncle's farmhouse back there."

"I am not speaking about that, Malfoy," said Hermione impatiently. "Did you say _Alexander Malfoy_?"

"Yeah," said Draco, confused. "Why?"

Hermione bit on her lower lip. "I think I have heard about him before ... or read about him in the library ... I don't remember ... did he invent something, Malfoy?" she added with an afterthought.

"Honestly, Granger," he snorted, "I think too much reading in the library has turned you into a nutter."

Hermione narrowed her eyes. "I'm sure I've read about him somewhere, Malfoy," she said obstinately. "I think Snape had also mentioned in class someday ... but I don't just remember!"

"All right. But there isn't any need to get so -"

But what wasn't needed, Hermione never found out. At that moment the hissing sound issued again, much clearer this time.

"What _can_ it be?" said Hermione uneasily.

"Definitely a snake," said Draco.

Hermione's eyes widened fearfully. "Then why isn't it attacking us?"

"Because we haven't done anything for the past five minutes except chat," said Draco impassively.

"Are you crazy?" said Hermione, her voice shaking now.

"Come on, Granger," said Draco exasperatedly. "It's only a snake, for Christ's sake! You're behaving as if it were a dragon."

In spite of herself, Hermione couldn't help but feel a bit calmer at Draco's confidence. And after all, she was a witch. She needn't feel afraid of a snake when she had her wand with her.

"It's both, Malfoy," said Hermione sarcastically, yet oily, "there's a snake out there and a Slytherin in front of me, whose name means dragon."

Draco grinned again. "Beware of serpents and dragons."

Before Hermione could reply, the hissing sound came again and the rustling of leaves grew more impatient.

Hermione was positive the snake had advanced and, without any thought, she waved her wand.

"_Lumos!_"

The light lit the entire area and what Hermione saw, made her blood chill in her very veins.

A long, shiny black mamba was slithering about a tree, looking quite agitated.

Draco stiffened. He knew for a fact that mambas were the most feared snakes in Africa - their poison was deadly.

The sudden light had alarmed the Lucifer and it charged forwards. What happened for the next few moments were a blur of activities in which the snake attacked Draco, who was still as a statue in shock, thereby unable to react and Hermione shrieked wildly.

Draco howled in pain and fell to the ground. White-hot poison was running down his veins from his knee, paralyzing that very limb. His head started swooning and he knew no more.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Hermione screeched and watched in horror as the serpent struck Draco and charged towards her. But she wasn't a smart witch for nothing.

She brandished her wand and yelled, "_Reducto!_" and in front of her very eyes, the mamba blasted into a hundred pieces

Without wasting any time, she kneeled down next to Draco, who lay fainted on the ground. She murmured, "_Lumos,_" and her wand emitted a thin streak of yellow light. She saw blood oozing out his left knee, and Hermione panicked; she had never encountered such a situation before.

But having a well-found knowledge in Healing, Hermione racked her brains for an anti-toxin spell. She strained herself until she remembered an appropriate one and performed the incantation on Draco.

She watched, petrified, as the yellow venom oozed out along with the blood from Draco's wound. She couldn't stop the bleeding now. Doing that would mean sealing the poison in Draco's blood.

She let Draco bleed for a minute or two before performing a spell to stop the blood flow. Draco was still unconscious. Hermione didn't know what to do with him now in the dark. But whatever she would do, she needed more light than the weak wand one.

"_Incendio!"_

Immediately the leaves and twigs on the ground caught fire, even though they were damp. Not for the first time, Hermione was glad that she had a specialty of lighting waterproof, bluebell flames. The light from the flames wasn't very bright, but much better. Hermione turned to Draco. She touched his wrist and drew her hand back with a gasp; Draco was stone cold. Hermione swallowed as apprehension overtook her. _Is Malfoy dead?_

Hermione looked wildly around. She would be a complete goner if Draco died. She would be left alone in an alien place with dangerous animals and no one to be with presently in the dark. Even though Draco wasn't a great companion - how could he be? - he _was_ of some help. Hermione didn't have an Apparation license - she didn't even know how to Apparate - and what could she do _now_?

Her eyes watered and tears streamed down her cheeks. She started sobbing.

The tears rolled down from her face onto Draco's. Draco's eyebrows furrowed and his forehead wrinkled under the sudden wetness.

"Wh-what?" he murmured weakly. His left leg felt very numb.

Hermione stopped crying and looked down. Draco was alive!

"You're not dead!" she exclaimed with joy, grabbing Draco's shoulders. "_You're alive!_"

"'Course I am," said Draco groggily, as he withdrew from Hermione's sudden outburst. "What happened?"

"That mamba bit you," explained Hermione, as she too withdrew and dried her eyes, dabbing them with a pocket-handkerchief. "You fainted."

"I'm not dead?" said Draco, taken aback, midway between drying _his_ wet face.

Hermione smiled and shook her head.

"I am a medical miracle!"

Hermione snorted. "I took out the poison magically," she said.

Draco looked vaguely disappointed. "Why did you expect me to die when you healed me?" he said.

"You were stone cold," said Hermione defensively.

"God!" said Draco exasperatedly. "I'm always cold."

Hermione felt like retorting, "I thought you were cold only in demeanor," but kept quiet.

Draco looked around and found the blue flames dancing about.

"Who lit this?" he asked.

"I did," replied Hermione. "Aren't they beautiful? They're even water proof."

Draco rolled his eyes. "I won't say that they aren't," he said, "but we don't want the Death Eaters spotting us, do we?"

"Oh, I didn't realize that!" said Hermione.

"And you're s'posed to be damn smart?" said Draco loud enough for Hermione to hear.

Hermione glared at him. "I couldn't think about that when you were bitten and lying down here unconscious," she told him.

"Why?"

"What?"

"Why did you save me?" asked Draco. "Don't you want me dead, like all the others?"

"Very funny," said Hermione offhandedly. "Why would anybody want you dead?"

Draco sat up, with difficulty - his left leg wouldn't budge. "Anybody, you say?" he said. "Everybody."

"No one wants you _dead_!"

"Oh really," said Draco. "What about Potter, Weasley and Dumbledore?"

"Harry would never want you dead, Malfoy," said Hermione defiantly. "Nor would Ron or Dumbledore."

Draco looked at Hermione. She seemed indignant and earnest. "What about you?"

Hermione opened her mouth in horror. "If I wanted you dead, I wouldn't have healed you by taking out the poison. The way you're saying it ... as if I'd let anybody die like this. And by the way, why would I _want_ you dead?"

"That's the wrong question," said Draco. "Why wouldn't you want me dead? After the way I've offended you all these years, insulting you, your family and friends. Why wouldn't you want me dead?"

Hermione avoided looking at his eyes. "I couldn't want you dead," said Hermione quietly, pocketing her damp handkerchief. "I suppose if I could want _anyone _dead, it would probably be you, but I don't. That's just the way I am. Besides, if you were dead, what was I supposed to do in this cursed place? I don't even know how to Apparate!"

Draco gaped at her. He couldn't believe it. His enemy didn't want him dead ... he wondered if he wanted _her _dead ... even a few hours ago he wouldn't have cared if she were dead, might even be he _wanted_ her dead, but Hermione didn't want him dead after all these years...

"Is your leg still hurting?" asked Hermione, in a way one could take for concern.

"It's numb," replied Draco tonelessly.

"It'll be all right after a few more minutes." Draco nodded in acceptance.

Hermione leant down against a tree trunk. "Have you been here before?" she asked.

"Yeah," said Draco, "but not for ten years or so."

"What did you do here?"

"I told you earlier," said Draco, feeling his left leg. "My uncle used to bring me here ... against my father's protests."

Hermione furrowed her eyebrows. "Your father didn't want you coming here?" she asked him.

"No. He didn't want me coming here, or in fact _anywhere_ with Uncle Alex."

"What! He didn't want you to mix with his brother?"

"Yeah. His own brother, mind you. They didn't get along well."

"But you came," Hermione said, almost admirably.

"'Course I did. I liked my uncle. He was a funny man, and anyway, my father hardly cared for me. He didn't want anyone from the family mixing with Uncle Alex, that was all."

"Where is your uncle?" Hermione asked, genuinely curious.

Draco stopped feeling his legs. He closed his eyes and after a long moment answered, "He's no more."

"Oh," said Hermione, her mouth forming a soft 'o' of comprehension. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," said Draco. "Anyway, he died six years ago or so. I hardly remember him, just that I really liked him..."

There was long silence during which Draco recollected the memories of the times he spent with his uncle. Hermione wanted to ask him why his father and his uncle didn't get along, but she felt that the question would be too personal, and hence refrained from doing so.

Draco shook his head, trying to block out the voices of his uncle in his head; he had more pressing matters to deal with. He felt for his leg again and noticed that he could move it freely about now. _Well_, he thought, _Granger did a good job._

Hermione noticed the pleased look on Draco's face as he found he could move his leg freely. "Is it all right?" she asked him.

"Yeah."

Draco checked the time on the luminous dial of his watch. Good lord, he thought, it was already half past seven and here I am, chatting with this demoiselle.

"Come on, Granger," he said as he stood up. "We need to go."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "All right..." she said as she too, got up.

"But where _are_ we going?" she asked after a moment, while brushing her robe and skirt. "It seems that you have no clue where we're going and we're just wandering about, hopelessly," she said, rather scornfully.

Draco narrowed his eyes at her. But he knew that she was right ... well not completely right.

"I do know where we are going," he said defiantly. "I know the exact place for hiding ... I just don't remember how to get there," he added sheepishly.

Hermione opened her mouth in shock. "What!" she said surprised. "So all these times, we really _were_ just roaming about?"

"I was trying to find it," Draco muttered in his defense.

"I can figure that out, Malfoy, otherwise you could have Apparated there."

"You know what," said Draco, grinning, "you _are_ smart."

"Shut up, Malfoy!" said Hermione exasperatedly. "What place is that, anyway?"

"It's a cave."

"And you're looking for a cave in the midst of a _dense_ _forest_?" said Hermione, aggravated.

"Malfoy, caves are unlikely to found in the middle of a tropical forest but instead, in the outskirts of it."

"It's not impossible; the cave wasn't that far from the house!" Draco argued back.

"You're nuts!"

"I'm not. I remember when Uncle Alex built it, somewhere nearby."

"Your uncle _built_ it?"

"Yes."

"Well, I guess that probably means it _could _be nearby then," Hermione conceded.

Draco shook his head at her, and then looked around. "But I still don't remember where it is..."

Hermione narrowed her eyes at his back and called, "You call yourself a _wizard_, Malfoy? And you can't even _Plot_ a cave?"

Draco spun around to face Hermione and considered her for a moment. Well, she was right, but he wasn't going to show her that.

"I was worried over other things, Granger," he said coldly. "So I couldn't strike on this."

Hermione raised her eyebrows and nodded in mock sympathy. Draco gave her one disgusted look before muttering an incantation that resulted in a faint lighting of a path, which undoubtedly led to the cave.

Draco pocketed his wand lavishly, pleased at his handiwork and started following the path, Hermione behind him.

After five minutes or so, they reached a clearing. Hermione saw the faintly lit path end suddenly into the middle of a clearing.

She was about to ask Draco what the hell he had done when she saw him muttering some spell again, a rather complicated one.

The next thing that Hermione witnessed took her breath away.

A cave, a rather small cave, materialized slowly in front of her very eyes. It was a round one. The stone walls had high mirror polish, and as patches of moonlight fell on it, the walls gleamed; though it might seem ironical, angelically. Engraved on the cave was an elegant looking dragon, in flight.

Hermione gaped at the dragon. She had only one word for it - magnificent.

Draco saw her staring at the dragon, obviously fascinated by it. He walked towards the drawing. The dragon was almost a life size one. He turned back to Hermione, who remained gawking at it.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" he asked her pleasantly.

"Beautiful?" whispered Hermione as she neared the cave too. "It's fantastic!"

She watched in awe that each line and each curve of the dragon was so impeccably etched on the wall. The dragon was a glittering silver one, and as Hermione turned her head, a few lines of the dragon dazzled emerald green, even in the faintest light. The chiseled body looked a bit ominous, but nevertheless, she had never seen such an exquisite piece of art in her whole life.

"My uncle made it himself," said Draco proudly. "In my honor."

Hermione was too busy looking at the dragon, in a dazed manner, to shoot her usual revolted look at Draco.

"I don't have words to describe it," said Hermione, mostly to herself, since it was almost inaudible. "It's a wonder..."

"You can look at it anytime, Granger," said Draco, a hint of impatience in his voice. "But we should get inside."

Hermione tore her eyes away from the dragon and looked at Draco, and then nodded. She followed him into the cave.

"Oh, and Granger?" said Draco. "Did I thank you for saving my life back there?"

Hermione snapped out of trance at the unexpected words of her archenemy.


	6. Narrow Escape

****

Title: My Soul Mate (05)  
**Author name:** True Dragon  
**Author email:** niki_true_dragon@yahoo.co.in   
**Category:** Romance  
**Sub Category:** Drama  
**Keywords:** Draco Hermione in Africa  
**Rating:** R  
**Spoilers:** SS/PS, CoS, PoA, GoF, OoTP  
**Summary:** Poor, anxious, tensed Draco! (Oh boo hoo). A vengeance filled Harry. Anyway, the two missionaries are off. Draco is nearly caught. And why is Hermione knocking on the walls? And what price will Harry have to pay in his struggle for survival.  
**DISCLAIMER:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.   
**Author notes:** This fic is completed and beta-read and all that I need to do is post here. I'm a busy person, so I might not be able to do it often. Anyway, fic dedicated to **Karalee A **(Author _From Dreams to Reality_, my beta-reader, alpha-writer and friend), **Karalee B** (my super beta-reader and friend), **Aaron** (my beta-reader, alpha-writer, co-founder of the D/Hr Fic Community – Love: The Road to Perdition and Stairway to Heaven – co-manager and friend), all my five dear friends, my family and the reviewers at **Astronomy Tower**, **Fanfiction.net**, **Death-Curse.com**, the readers and Sagar.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter Five - NarrOw Escape...

* * *

"And oh Granger," said Draco as he stepped into the dark cave, illuminated only by a slat of moonlight falling inside it. "Did I thank you for saving my life back there?"

Hermione snapped out of her trance at her archenemy's words. "W-what?" she stammered.

"I didn't thank you for saving my life," said Draco. He turned to face Hermione, who was gawking at him with more intensity than she had previously with the dragon. "Anyway, thank you."

Hermione gaped at him, dumbfounded. She opened her mouth to ask him if he was serious, but thinking that that might be too rude, she closed her mouth. "We-welcome," she stuttered again.

Draco gave her a small smile and stepped further into the cave. It was quite dark. Hermione looked around as she too stepped in. It wasn't a big one, hardly about half the size of her dormitory at Hogwarts. Where the moonlight fell, she could see a small bed. Surprisingly, the sheets didn't look dusty. Of course, she reasoned; the cave was sealed and made invisible, since the Plotting Charm Path had ended into nothingness. There wasn't any chance by which the bed could get dusty.

Hermione could hear Draco mutter some incoherent words that she couldn't recognize. After Draco was done, she waited for the effect of the charm to take place. A few moments flew by, but there was no noticeable effect whatsoever.

Perplexed, she asked him, "What did you do?"

"Sealed this place and made it invisible," Draco answered. Then he resumed muttering under his breath.

Again, there were no perceptible effects. But before Hermione could ask, Draco told her, rather a bit proudly, "And now, this cave is Unplottable and no one can Apparate or Disapparate over here."

Hermione was impressed by Draco's magical prowess. She had never learnt how to make a place invisible or prevent it from people Apparating or Disapparating. But she wasn't going to show that to Draco.

"_Lumos!_" said Draco.

A thin streak of yellow light issued immediately from his wand. He looked around for a torche. There were two - one at the bedside and one next to the entrance. He walked towards them and lit them, one by one. The whole cave lit up brightly.

Hermione looked around again. Apart from a small bed, there were a wooden table and two wooden chairs. No other furniture was found in the cave. Uncertain what to do next, Hermione took a seat on one of the chairs.

Draco gazed around the cave walls satisfied, but as Hermione watched him, his brow furrowed and he suddenly looked quite strained.

"What's bothering you now?" asked Hermione lightly.

"Danger has only been delayed," said Draco softly more to himself than Hermione, looking out at the sky. "Not quelled."

Hermione nodded to herself. But she knew that the Death Eaters couldn't possibly find them there. Nevertheless, did anyone ever escape the Dark Lord? Moreover, such measures taken by Draco also ceased the chances of the Ministry finding them.

Draco sighed and walked towards the wooden table and sat himself on one of the wooden chairs too. "But I guess we are safe now," he said heavily.

"I suppose so."

Draco checked his watch again. It was almost eight - past dinnertime. He should have eaten something. He didn't have his breakfast and his lunch was rather inadequate. However, he had an uneasy feeling in his stomach and didn't feel like eating right then. He was completely preoccupied by a number of things.

It seemed that Hermione was thinking along the same lines too, since at that moment she said, "Aren't you hungry?"

"No," said Draco.

"Alright, but I am," said Hermione wantonly. She brandished her wand and a plate with two sandwiches appeared. She grabbed one and started eating, looking around yet again.

Feeling that it would be discourteous of him to look at Hermione as she ate, Draco got up and walked back towards the opening of the cave. He looked out at the cloudy sky, hardly visible behind the tall and dark treetops and. Nonetheless, the portion of the sky, which was cloudless, had been embedded with a few twinkling stars and a crescent moon squinted behind the clouds. A cool breeze was blowing and Draco hugged himself. The insects were buzzing and there was a light rustle of leaves nearby. A nightjar was making a quaint noise along with the owls and the tailor birds. Yet, there was a sort of peacefulness within the woods and Draco felt rather calm, ever since his arrival in that forlorn place.

He began recalling everything again. The hideous day when Voldemort branded him as a Death Eater ... the catastrophic evening when Hagrid died ... his futile attempts at acquiring _Manumission from Servitude_, the endless nights he had been up thinking and plotting...

Draco sighed. He didn't know what trouble he had landed himself in. He was distressed and under strain for a long time. He could neither eat nor sleep. He was afraid this might lead to severe wreckage in his health. Only a matter of time, he consoled himself, only a matter of time before I lay my hands on _Manumission from Servitude_, and then I will be free ... at least from Voldemort. I'll tackle the other side later...

Draco still didn't feel hungry. It had been a long day and he was very tired and exhausted. Perhaps the ever-extant apprehension in his mind had ceased his appetite. The moon was still shining behind the caliginous treetops and the stars winked naughtily at him in sky, wherever devoid of any bluish-orange clouds. Draco breathed in heavily and turned back to find Hermione sleeping on the bed. He smirked contemptuously at her, thinking how boorish she could get, the Gryffindor Ace. He checked the time ... it was a quarter past ten. Draco wasn't surprised. Time was flying by in a reckless manner lately, as he usually kept engrossed in his worries and tensions. He looked at Hermione again. Nevertheless, he had to admit; she looked very peaceful ... and pretty.

Her wavy, reddish brown hair glowed angelically in the light emitted by the torches and draped half of her face like an auburn colored curtain. Her coral colored lips were slightly parted and one of her hands was stretched on her stomach and the other, on the bed.

Draco's derisive smirk was replaced by a smile, unbeknownst to him, as he walked forwards and sat on the chair and rested his head on his hands and fell into a heavy slumber.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Harry woke up at half past five the next morning, with a formidable and anxious feeling in his mind. He was supposed to meet Dumbledore by the great lake at six that very aurora and there he was, rubbing his eyes and yawning on his bed in the boys' dormitory. He couldn't help it though; he was worrying late into the night about Hermione, wondering if he really wanted to go out with her. He liked her no doubt, but he dreaded that going out with her might ruin the friendship between him and her. And perhaps with Ron too.

Harry got up from his bed and took his shower. After dressing hurriedly, he ran down the stairs of the Gryffindor tower, into the Great Hall, and then to the grounds by the great lake.

But it was already ten minutes past six by the time he reached there.

Dumbledore was there, in light blue robes, smiling at Harry's flushed and panting form. "Good morning, Harry," he said pleasantly.

"Good morning, Professor," said Harry, in between his gasps. After calming down a bit, he added, "I'm sorry I'm late, Sir. I have been having a lot of things in my mind since yesterday morning."

"Ah yes," said Dumbledore politely. "We all have been quite disturbed lately... No matter, we must start training, Harry."

Harry looked at Dumbledore uneasily.

"I understand, Harry," said Dumbledore kindly. "This must be really burdening for you. But you understand Harry, don't you? It has to be either you or Lord Voldemort."

Harry nodded. But before he could stop himself, he blurted out. "How can anyone think that I can duel Voldemort!"

"Harry, Harry," Dumbledore said soothingly. "There are very few people who can duel Lord Voldemort. He had spent many, many years in research and practice. He is superior to all, even me, Harry. He has killed numerous wizards of great magical prowess, in the blink of an eye. It is practically not possible to duel him."

Harry gaped at Dumbledore, dumbfounded. "Th-then what I am going to do?" he asked in horror.

"Learn how to use and repel the Dark magic. Before facing Voldemort himself, Harry, you will have to encounter his Death Eaters. Some of them are very powerful, keep that in mind. Even though most of the Death Eaters are locked away in Azkaban, Voldemort is cunning enough to get them out of there. He will unfetter all of them. The Ministry can't possibly stop him."

"But that still does not explain how I am to survive Voldemort."

"The answer will come to you, Harry, when the time is right. I shouldn't tell that to you now."

Harry narrowed his eyes at Dumbledore as he felt anger working its way to him. "I s'pose you know what happened the last time you refrained from telling me the truth," he stated a bit sarcastically.

Dumbledore didn't look in the least abashed at Harry's words. "I do know," he said patiently. "But rest assured, Harry. I can tell you now, but I don't think it would be good for you to hear it now."

"Please, Professor. I am _sixteen_! I can handle things. You know I can!"

"It will be difficult for all to bear, no matter what their ages are, Harry. So I suggest we get on with the training."

Before Harry could argue, Dumbledore pulled out his wand and indicated Harry to do the same. Sulking, Harry obeyed.

"Now Harry," continued Dumbledore. "As you must have noticed back in the Department of Mysteries, the Death Eaters use a strong and fatal spell that requires no incantation."

Harry nodded, remembering only too well how a certain Death Eater has brandished his wand at Hermione, emitting a silver light that had struck his best friend's chest, leaving her unconscious for hours. At the very thought of it, he felt white-hot fury surging through his body.

"So naturally," went on Dumbledore. "Silencing the Death Eaters will have no effect on them whatsoever, even if we could prevent being hit by other curses. However, considering that there would be many Death Eaters and we can't possibly Silence them together, they might overcome this barrier by mutual co-operation or by the Shielding Charm, _Protego_, since _Silencio _is a mild curse.

"The curse in concern is called the Verletzt Curse. It is, by no surprise, invented by Lord Voldemort himself, and this _is_ a handy spell, for them as well as for us, should any one be Silenced. The Verletzt Curse knocks out a person coarsely. Therefore, it is best to avoid the curse, since it can not be rebounded by any simple Shielding Charm."

Dumbledore stopped for a moment or two before continuing, "But as I'm sure, you must have noticed how all despotic curses had rebounded upon the originator yesterday morning, when used over Draco Malfoy."

Harry gritted his teeth hard. Again, the very thought of Malfoy kidnapping Hermione had rage coursing in his body.

Dumbledore noticed Harry's face hardening. But he chose to ignore it. "That is the only way of dodging the Verletzt Curse, Harry," he reasoned. "So I suggest you learn."

Harry nodded his head.

"This is how the shield is made, Harry," Dumbledore said as he stood back and rolled his sleeves. Then, he exclaimed, "_Schild!_" Turning to Harry, he told, "Now try stunning me, Harry."

Harry raised his eyebrows; nonetheless, he stood back too and squared his shoulders before saying, "_Stupefy!_"

Immediately, a streak of mandarin red shot towards his headmaster, but almost instantaneously, Harry saw the scarlet light rushing towards him. Thanks to his Quidditch reflexes, Harry ducked and dodged the spell quickly.

"Very good, Harry." said Dumbledore appreciatively. "But I advise now you learn the advanced form of Shielding. Point your wand towards yourself, and say '_Schild_'. The spell needs high magical prowess, but I believe you have it. So, perform the spell on yourself."

Harry bit his lip and nodded. Pointing his wand towards himself, as per his headmaster's instructions, he said aloud, "_Schild!_"

Harry felt a gripping sensation flowing to every part of his body, in every direction, as though several large hands were pressing him tightly.

"All right, Harry," said Dumbledore. "Let's see how powerful the Shield you have created is," And then, without warning, he brandished his wand and said, "_Stupefy!_"

Again, a streak of red light issued and hit Harry, but to Harry's amazement, the curse had no effect on him but rebounded upon Dumbledore, the same effect taking place again with him. The red light of the Stunning spell disappeared into the Forbidden Forest.

"Ah good, Harry, good," Dumbledore lauded. "I want you to practice this spell with the DA members today."

Harry nodded, feeling pleased.

"Then I'll take my leave, Harry. Have a nice day."

"Goodbye, Professor."

Dumbledore walked away, leaving Harry alone. Harry stared at his wand, a furious determination in his jade eyes. "I'll get you, Malfoy," he whispered to himself. "I'll get you."

Meanwhile, Dumbledore was a bit saddened. He felt sorry for Harry, who didn't know what cost he would have to pay for survival.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

It was half past eight that very morning. Ron and Harry were seen near the huge oak paneled doors of the Entrance Hall in Hogwarts.

"So how long will you be gone for, Ron?" asked Harry sadly.

"No idea, mate," replied Ron. "We are first going to check at Africa. If Hermione and Malfoy are found there ... I don't know, we might be able tackle that Slytherin git. But if they're not..."

"If they're not?"

"I dunno ... might be that we will come back, 'cause Dumbledore hasn't given any instructions regarding that."

"And what is that about 'we _might_ be able tackle'?" asked Harry, narrowing his eyes.

"Well, you see ... Malfoy did get away from Hogwarts in front of Dumbledore and the whole faculty."

Harry didn't like Ron's reply, but nonetheless, it was true. "He is a full fledged Death Eater, I am sure," he said.

"Yeah. Oh, Harry," said Ron. "Since you left last night after mentioning Hermione," he allowed a small grin to come up to his face, "Sirius told me one more important thing."

"What's that?"

"You-Know-Who has nothing to do with Malfoy murdering someone or kidnapping Hermione."

"What!"

"Yeah,"

Harry's eyebrows furrowed. "I wonder why is that,"

"Whatever it is, means that Malfoy is up to something, evil no doubt, and You-Know-Who didn't anticipate."

"Might be."

"Oh, and here come Sirius, Moody and Dumbledore."

Harry looked up. It was indeed them. Dumbledore was walking forwards, Sirius and Moody behind, in deep conversation.

As they reached Harry and Ron, Harry said, "Hey, Sirius, you didn't tell me about Voldemort last night."

Sirius looked up, his brows grooved. "Oh, that," he said as he realized what his godson was saying and then grinned. "Well, we went out of topic, didn't we? So I forgot."

Harry narrowed his eyes again. "You think it's funny, don't you?"

Sirius, still grinning, nodded.

Dumbledore, sensing tension brewing up, said at once, "Well, well, I think that you should go, otherwise you may miss them."

"Them?" asked Harry confused.

"The bloody Death Eaters, Potter," grunted Moody.

"_The Death Eaters?_"

"Yeah," said Ron quickly. "I told you, you didn't hear out Sirius completely."

Harry glared at him. "All right..." he murmured through clenched teeth. "But I still don't know why you will _miss_ them."

"Licit then," said Dumbledore, smiling benignly at Harry. "I'll explain it all to you. But I recommend that they should go now."

"And I recommend constant vigilance," barked Moody.

"Okay," said Harry, now smiling slightly. "Bye Ron, and Sirius. Good luck!"

"Bye Harry!" chorused Ron and Sirius.

Moody patted Harry on his shoulder and walked out of the Entrance Hall, Sirius and Ron following him.

"So, Harry," said Dumbledore. "You would like me to elucidate some doubts you have, concerning the Death Eaters? Then I propose I walk you to your first class while explaining it all to you."

"_Class?_" said Harry surprised. "We are going to have classes?"

"Harry, we cannot defer education, in any case. Everybody will attend the usual classes and life will go back to normal."

There was such finality in his headmaster's voice that Harry couldn't argue back. So he let Dumbledore walk him to his first class - Transfiguration.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

The sun's direct and hot rays glared at him as Draco opened his vivid bluish-grey eyes. He blinked a few times to get used to the sudden illume.

He found that his head was still resting on his arms; last night, he had fallen asleep on the wooden table, sitting on a settee. Draco shook his head as he lifted himself up and stretched. He yawned widely and then looked around.

Hermione was already up. She had removed her school robes and Gryffindor tie and they were lying neatly folded in a corner on the bed. She revealed to be wearing a grey, fitting skirt and a white shirt. She had even braided her hair into the French style. But it was what she was doing that caught Draco by surprise.

She was facing the wall near to the bed and knocking on it, straining her ears and then shifting right and knocking and then back again.

"What are doing?" Draco asked her, stifling another yawn.

Hermione jumped a bit and spun around. "Oh, you're awake," she said, looking caught off guard.

"That's what people do after sleeping," said Draco sarcastically. "Anyway, what were doing?"

"Me? - Oh, nothing," said Hermione. Hastily changing the subject, she added, "Well you know what time is it?"

Draco arrogantly checked his watched and then started.

It was a quarter past nine. "Merlin! Did I sleep so late?" he exclaimed.

"It seems so,"

Draco got up and unclasped his robes. "I must get going," he said.

"Where?"

"Back to the house, to check on it."

"Oh,"

Without any further words, Draco flung his robe and loosened his tie and walked out of the cave.

Hermione sighed in relief. She was almost caught ... well not _caught _as such, since she wasn't doing anything wrong. She had woken up at about six in the morning. She naturally did; it was her daily habit to do so. It was hot and she had opened her robes. Then she had noticed that the torches were still lit. She went to extinguish the one two or three feet apart from the bed when she tripped over the torch stand and knocked out the torch. It made a loud clinking sound. Hermione cringed at the loud sound and went to extinguish the other ember. It was only then when she realized the hollow sound emitted from the wall, as if it were empty, unlike solid walls. Since then she had been knocking on the walls to see if her suspicions were true.

They were.

The sound made from knocking on the part of the wall next to the torch was definitely vacuous then the sound made from anywhere on the other parts of the wall. This meant that there was something behind the rocks, some sort of emptiness. Like a secret entrance ... well not as large as an entrance, but at least a secret locker or something. Hermione wanted to check it out, but refrained from doing so in front of Draco.

But now was the chance. Draco wasn't there. Hermione pointed her and at wand at the wall and muttered, "_Reducto!_"

The concerned part of the wall blasted and revealed a locker type thing indeed. Excited, Hermione reached for the knob. She turned it and it opened. Her forehead creased in surprise. Why wasn't the locker locked? she thought.

The locker opened to reveal a sheet of worn out parchment with text in Ancient Runes.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"Bloody hell!" Draco swore as he made his way back to the house. He had been sleeping so _late_. No diligence at all...

Draco walked on with a cat-like grace. He didn't intend to catch the Death Eaters' attention. After about half an hour or so, another old cave came into view. This was no cave, of course. It was the very wooden house, charmed by Draco to look as a cave.

Ignoring its appearance, Draco stepped into the 'cave' and immediately, the house materialized in front of him. Draco looked around cautiously. There weren't any signs of anyone being there, not even on the dusty floor. Draco sighed in relief. Stepping into the house was a great risk, should he meet the Death Eaters there.

He slumped into the davenport in the living room. His heartbeat had increased almost twice its rate in apprehension. He took out a pocket-handkerchief and wiped his transuded forehead.

"Move your ass up there, Nott!" barked a cold voice.

Draco froze. There was no mistaking this voice. He had heard it many times before.

__

Macnair...

"Come on you morons," said Macnair's voice disgustedly. "We can't hope to catch Malfoy in this rate!"

Draco started at his fellow Death Eater's words. The voice sounded too close for his liking. But there was no misconception - the Death Eaters were surely out there. Out of the house.

"Macnair," said the voice of Rookwood. "Isn't this place where Alex's house used to be."

Draco had almost stopped breathing. He was inside the very house the Death Eaters were in front of. If they stepped in...

"Yes, this is it," said Macnair, "but it's a cave in its place."

"So where's the house?" asked Nott.

"Well..." said Rookwood, his voice strained. "It must be somewhere nearby. We must have got into the wrong path."

"I am not sure, Rookwood," said Macnair icily. "This might not be a cave at all..."

"You mean to say that Malfoy has charmed it?"

"Maybe,"

"Come off it!" laughed Rookwood. "Since when has Draco Malfoy learnt magic advanced enough to charm the appearance of a place?"

Draco closed his eyes in a silent prayer. Inwardly, he was glad that Voldemort and Lucius had trained him in private. So those goons need not know that he could perform advanced forms of magic.

"I won't say that you haven't got a point, Rookwood," came Nott's voice.

Believe him, Macnair, prayed Draco ... believe him, go away...

"Well ... I never saw young Malfoy training..." said Macnair, giving in a bit.

Go ... come on, oh why did I put Anti-Apparating spells in this goddamned place!

"I'm telling you, Macnair," urged Rookwood. "Nothing's to be done here. We must have come into the wrong place."

"Yeah," chimed in Nott. "Let's try somewhere else..."

There was a moment of silence.

"Alright," came Macnair's voice. "But where do we go now? We can't even split, considering the brains you two have got."

"We'll search together," said Nott offhandedly.

"Okay, lets go right first."

Draco sighed in relief as he heard footsteps moving away. He was almost caught. God, he was lucky.

He took out his pocket-handkerchief again wiped his sweaty temples. The affair was getting more dangerous by the minute. He needed to get done with it quickly before matters got out of his hand. _But where will he find that blasted book?_ Draco closed his eyes in despair and exhaled heavily.

"They're gone!"

Draco's eyes shot open. _Oh no!_ The voice sounded too familiar to be true.

"Well, what do you think, Sirius?" another familiar voice growled.

"I guess we should follow the Death Eaters."

"Shit!" whispered Draco. It was that wretched Weasley, the paranoid Moody and Sirius Black, Potter's godfather. All that he needed now was more trouble.

"I agree, Sirius," said Ron.

"Alright Weasley," said Moody. "We might as well chivy those dogs before we lose track of them."

"So let's go," said Sirius.

Draco sighed in relief again. It was a narrow escape. Bloody serendipitous of the situation and fortuitous of him to elude botheration in this manner.

But he didn't know how long the colporteurs would remain in that place and it was important for him to keep trail of them. He bit his lip. He had no idea how to manage this without being caught. Six people or at least five would out number him, leaving that pathetic Weasel out. He was strong, but not strong enough to take three trained Death Eaters and a powerful wizard like Black and a potent Auror at a time.

Oh let them be, he thought, giving up. They won't stand a chance against finding Granger or me in the cave and will leave as soon as they find themselves unsuccessful.

And speaking of Hermione Granger...

__

Accursed predicament.

He didn't bind that Mudblood to the cave.

Draco got up and ran out of the house in the southward direction, hoping against hope that he would not be caught. He wasn't, thank god. How could he be so careless? If she got away and told her darned friends where he was...

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Hermione gasped softly as the piece of parchment fell to the ground. It looked old very. She bent down to pick up the vellum and studied the text. Even though the ink had faded, there was no mistaking that the words were written in Runes. Hermione scanned the sheet. By deciphering some of the words, like _blood_ and _water_, she guessed that this was the recipe for some kind of potpourri.

Hermione looked at the parchment excitedly, wondering what sort of concoction it led to, but she would not know until she had unraveled the entire thing. She got up and reached for the pocket of her robe, searching for a quill. Luckily, she had one of the eagle feathers. Propitious of her that she had charmed the quill with never ending ink.

Hermione decided that she would interpret the writing in private, when Draco would not be there. God knows when she would return Hogwarts and she couldn't wait till then. Draco was not there now, but who knew when would he return. So Hermione pocketed the parchment in her robe and repaired the wrecked wall.

As soon as she had, she heard heavy footsteps outside the cave and in stepped Draco, looking very anxious. When he saw her, he said, "Oh god!" and slumped onto the bed.

"Are you alright?" asked Hermione, taken aback.

Draco clutched the side of his stomach as a stitch had formed there. "Yeah..." he gasped. "You're still here..."

"Where will I go?"

"No, stupid ... I didn't bind you to this cave ... and ... you didn't leave."

Hermione narrowed her eyes. "Well, considering the events of last night," she snapped at him. "I have lost all interest in wandering about myself among those animals."

Draco grinned at her. "You're so innocent..."

"I am not! I am supposed to be the smart one, or did you forget?"

"It's hard not to."

"Shut up!"

For a moment there was silence during when Draco kept grinning and Hermione fumed. But she was truthful though, last night had scared the hell out of her.

"So did you find the Death Eaters?" Hermione asked, sitting on a chair.

"Yeah," said Draco as he brandished his wand and a plateful of sausages appeared. He bit into one and started eating. 

"What were they doing?"

"I went into the house to find no one," said Draco, in between eating. "But then, I heard Macnair, Nott and Rookwood."

Those bastards, who escaped from Azkaban, thought Hermione furiously. "And then?" she urged him further.

"I had charmed the house to look like an old, collapsible cave. They were fooled and then, they went away. No sooner had they, when reached three other morons."

"Who?"

Draco bit his lip. It wouldn't hurt to tell Hermione the truth, but he had a nauseous feeling about it. Nevertheless, he said, "Moody, Black and Weasley."

Hermione gaped at him. "Are-are you serious?" she stammered.

Draco looked down and nodded mutely.

Hermione couldn't say anything. She closed her eyes as she felt hot tears brimming into them. Her friends had been there and they missed her. How hapless could she get...?

But she was determined not to show any of her misery to Draco. Swallowing hard, she asked again, "And then?"

Draco looked up surprised at how coolly Hermione took it; but Hermione was avoiding his eye. "They went away too," he said quietly. "Unable to find you or me."

That was the end of it. Hermione buried her head in arms, leaning on the table and sobbed quietly. This was getting hard for her, but what other way did she have?

****

Author notes: The Ancient Runes parchment is damn important and so is the price Harry will have to pay for survival. Hope the latter won't make you sad later... 

Verltezt - Means 'harm', in German. 

Schild - means 'shield', in German. 

But I'm Indian, ^.^


	7. Intoxication and Rains

****

Title: My Soul Mate (06)  
**Author name:** True Dragon  
**Author email:** niki_true_dragon@yahoo.co.in   
**Category:** Romance  
**Sub Category:** Drama  
**Keywords:** Draco Hermione in Africa  
**Rating:** R  
**Spoilers:** SS/PS, CoS, PoA, GoF, OoTP  
**Summary:** Attack on the (bloody) Death Eaters. Macnair, Nott and Rookwood are taken to Hogwarts, since both the missionaries were unable to catch Draco (you think our Slytherin Prince will be given away like that?!?!). Oh, and how Hermione wants to get soaked in the rains. And sweet of Draco, promising to get drenched in the downpour with her (but they won't, not in this chapter, anyway). And why did Draco get suddenly all drunk, pouring half of his soul to Hermione? I think this is the beginning of My Soul Mate (Mi Alma Querido).  
**DISCLAIMER:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.   
**Author notes:** This fic is completed and beta-read and all that I need to do is post here. I'm a busy person, so I might not be able to do it often. Anyway, fic dedicated to **Karalee A **(Author _From Dreams to Reality_, my beta-reader, alpha-writer and friend), **Karalee B** (my super beta-reader and friend), **Aaron** (my beta-reader, alpha-writer, co-founder of the D/Hr Fic Community – Love: The Road to Perdition and Stairway to Heaven – co-manager and friend), all my five dear friends, my family and the reviewers at **Astronomy Tower**, **Fanfiction.net**, **Death-Curse.com** and the readers.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter Six - IntOxicatiOn and Rains...

* * *

"What have you two gotten me into?" asked a frustrated Macnair. They had been searching for Draco Malfoy for the past half an hour only to find neither hide nor hair of him. "The Dark Lord will kill me if I disappoint him," grumbled Macnair worriedly.

"You can't blame us, Macnair," said Rookwood harshly. "Malfoy might not have come here at all. He could be at St. Mungo's for all I care..."

"Oh, you should care," sneered Macnair. "You wouldn't want to fail in the Dark Lord's eyes _again_, would you, Rookwood?"

Ever since the blunder he had committed the year before in the Department of Mysteries, Rookwood's position among the Death Eaters had sunk considerably lower.

"Rookwood," said Nott reasonably. "We are serious. We don't want to return empty handed. The Dark Lord wouldn't be pleased..."

"But you are not returning to your _Dark Lord_ anymore," growled a voice behind the three Death Eaters.

Surprised, the three Death Eaters spun around to find Sirius Black and Alastor Moody behind them, their wands out in their stretched hands. Before they had time to respond, Macnair, Nott and Rookwood were Stunned.

"Cool!" cheered Ron, a few metres away, since he hadn't looked forward to attack the Death Eaters. He looked at Stunned Death Eaters with satisfaction. "Neat!" he said.

"Bloody idiots," said Sirius pent-up in frustration. "This was an absolute waste of time, Moody, coming after these numbskulls. They don't even know where Malfoy is."

"Not complete waste, Sirius," said Moody with a nasty and very ugly grin. "At least we caught three Death Eaters."

"But I am more worried about Hermione," said Sirius. "Harry would have liked us to go back _with_ her."

"We'll catch Malfoy soon, Sirius. But I think we need to go back to Hogwarts. Granger and Malfoy have gone to ground and we have three Stunned Death Eaters with us. Better to dispose of them with Albus. Heaven knows, he might see to them being more securely shut up this time. I guess that we will have start all over again then."

There was a moment of silence during which Moody looked worried.

"Anything troubling you, Alastor?" asked Sirius.

"I was thinking, Sirius," said Moody thoughtfully, "It is getting dangerous for Weasley to come with us."

"But Dumbledore -"

"Albus worries too much, I tell you. He is under a lot of strain, though I do not say that he is not up to the job. But he is really old, and he does sometimes make mistakes. Anyway, how can we let Weasley miss his classes, when advanced courses are about to begin? And next year he has got to take his NEWTs."

"Well, Dumbledore said that as it is only the beginning of the term. Ron can afford to miss some of his classes. Anyway, let him have some real world experience, rather than just classroom room learning. James and I always looked forward to true adventure."

"And I know what consequences you had faced. Don't you understand that it is dangerous for him to come with us? Potter's already lost Granger, and god knows what has happened to her. If anything happens to Weasley..."

"Dumbledore thinks Ron is safe with us!" Sirius argued.

It was indeed him who had contacted Dumbledore and pleaded him to include Harry and Ron in the missionary, in a spirit of adventure. Dumbledore had refused point blank about Harry but after much coaxing, agreed to include Ron.

"We cannot guarantee what will happen to ourselves in this catch-and-cook game, let alone ensure somebody else's safety," growled Moody. "Do you want to be the one to tell Molly that her son was injured or dead because we brought him on a hunt to capture an abductor?"

Sirius opened his mouth to protest, but was quieted at Moody's logic. It was true...

"Understand, Sirius," said Moody reasonably. "If anything happens, Potter will go crazy ... for the sake of Harry, Sirius, we need to leave Weasley at Hogwarts."

Sirius didn't answer and instead looked very interested at the cloudy sky.

Moody took Sirius's silence for a yes.

"Come on, Weasley," he called to Ron, "We are going back."

Ron came walking towards him and after a moment during which Moody secured the Death Eaters with them, the three Apparated back to Hogwarts.

____________________________________________________________________

Draco looked at Hermione's doleful form on the chair. He did feel sorry for her ... she had done nothing to deserve such misery. It is a series of unfavorable circumstances, he told himself, a bit surprised that he found himself pitying a Mudblood. A series of unfavorable circumstances for all.

Even though he tried to console himself, Draco could still not help feeling sad for Hermione. Mudblood Gryffindor or not, what she was going through would be difficult for anyone. Even though Draco didn't have any loved ones now, save for his mother, he had a good idea how it felt like when one was torn apart from one's family and friends. He had experience with that...

Whenever he was depressed, Draco always took refuge in drinking. Getting intoxicated helped him relieve his anxiety for a while. But he didn't know if Hermione preferred drinking, knowing her to be the goody-two-shoes she sometimes tended to be. Or rather, all the time.

Nonetheless, he couldn't see her in such distress either. He didn't know why, but he felt sick at the sight ... It could have been guilt, he reasoned, since he was the cause behind all her current problems.

Draco was disturbed when a flash of lightning thundered outside. He looked out into the sky to find heavy and dark nimbus clouds screening the bright sun's rays. It was nothing surprising; it often rained, and rained torrentially, most of the time in such tropical regions. But if it started raining now, it would go on for hours on end and it would become difficult for Hermione and Draco to get back to the house. Draco would rather now have gone back.

Turning to Hermione, he saw her dabbing her eyes, which on a bit of more inspection seemed red, on a white cloth.

"Er, Granger..." he said tentatively. "I think its going to rain, so I suggest we go back ... now."

Hermione nodded without any coaxing, much to Draco's relief. She got up and picked up her robe and draped it around her, snapping the metal clasp shut.

A bit surprised at her demeanor, Draco followed suit. Together, they set off for the house, but not before giving a last look at the beautiful dragon engraved on the outside of the cave.

Hermione had restrained herself from breaking down in front of Draco. She didn't want him to think she was a weakling. And as much for her consolation, she still had hope that Sirius, Moody and Ron would find her, sooner or later. They would never give up. Sweet of Ron, really, she thought, to give up his classes at such a crucial time to come and find her. But she was intrigued by how they knew where Draco and she were. Might be that they got wind from the Death Eaters.

The word 'Death Eaters' struck Hermione with a certain unpleasant thought

__

Seducing Draco Malfoy...

Hermione had almost forgotten about it since the events of last night, when she and Draco were coming to the hut from the house. It was clear that she abhorred that particular idea, but for Hagrid's sake, she felt she had to do it. It was laughable to hope that Draco would answer her earnestly without any inducing.

Lightning thundered again. Hermione stopped behind Draco to look up at the sky. Dark clouds were spread from the east to the west horizon, obscuring the light. And before you could say 'rain' it was a downpour.

Raindrops the size of bullets shot down heavily onto the ground. Hermione, her face still facing up, closed her eyes and let the cold water splash against her skin. She smiled. Ever since her childhood, she had loved being out in the rain - the only thing she ever did against her parents' wishes. The water was refreshing and it washed away her sorrows and worries.

But Draco could barely keep his eyes open in the rain. He tugged his robe tighter around his body, trying to ward off the chill of the water. He walked slowly, but apart from the thundering and heavy patter of rain, he thought that there were no sounds of footsteps following. He turned around to check on Hermione and he found her twenty feet behind, looking up (or at least that was what he thought she was doing). She was smiling and breathing deeply.

"Granger!" he called, running back towards her. Here he was, worrying that he would be caught, and this imbecile girl was enjoying the rain.

"Granger, what are you doing?" he asked her loudly in an attempt to make himself audible against the roaring of the winds.

Hermione looked at him and smiled even broadly. "Can't you see Malfoy?" she said in an equally loud voice. "I love getting soaked in the rain."

Draco rolled his eyes. "You'll enjoy the rain later, Granger," he said sternly, even though he was fascinated by her attitude, "We need to go."

"Come on, Malfoy," said Hermione sweetly. "I didn't have a bath today."

"You'll take your bath at the house Granger, let's go!"

Hermione pouted. "Please..."

"This can cost me my life, Granger," said Draco in exasperation. "And the last thing I expected from you is immaturity."

He made to grab Hermione's arm but she shook him off. Before he could even respond, Hermione was unclasping her robe and within a few seconds she took it out, standing before him, wearing the white shirt and the grey skirt.

Draco groaned. "Granger, I don't want to see you bathing."

Hermione scowled at him. "As if I want you to!" she snapped back at him.

Draco sighed. He needed to get out of the place and this girl was risking his life for the sake of the rains.

"Okay, Granger," he said in a compromising tone. "If you go with me to the house now, I'll let you soak in the rain on the roof. Please, deal!"

"No, I won't go now!"

"I'll join you if you want, but please, Granger. Come on!"

Hermione grinned at him. "Promise?" she asked.

"I swear!"

"Okay let's go."

And Hermione marched cheerfully across him.

Draco groaned again. To be out with her in the rain; that seriously crimped his dignity. He had never thought of relishing the rain and now he would have to do it with a Muggle-born.

__

Muggle-born?

Mudblood, he meant.

"Come on, Malfoy!" yelled Hermione, turning back. "Let's get before the rains pass!"

Grunting, Draco followed her. Occasionally, he stole glances at her while walking. She had a smile plastered to her pretty face as if she had just done the best bargain in her life.

Of course, thought Draco acidly, this would be something to tell her friends when she got back. _Draco Malfoy was merrymaking in the rain with someone he considered to be the most pathetic Mudblood..._

But that was not worst of it. He couldn't help notice how her porcelain face paled more in the rain and her reddish-brown hair came out of the French braid, sticking to her high cheekbones and long neck. As his eyes trailed downward on her body, he noticed her brassiere, very prominent as her shirt stuck to her body.

Draco couldn't get his eyes off that sight. He never knew that she had such a beautifully formed bosom. The kind of bust men dreamed of...

He shook his head at those carnal thoughts. How could he think such erotic things about a Mudblood Gryffindor? This was nauseating.

But barely after a minute, he found himself staring at Hermione's long, slender legs in drop rhythmic motion. Since when did Hermione Granger develop slim legs? he wondered.

Drop it, he thought disgustedly. She's a Mudblood!

But she had got a sensual body, too, no doubt.

Draco grunted derisively at himself. He needed to exercise self-control. Hermione was innocent and he would bet his broomstick that she would never want him visualizing himself bedding her. He felt rather guilty.

Turning to Hermione, he said, "Granger, wear your robe, otherwise you'll catch a cold."

"Doesn't matter, Malfoy," said Hermione nonchalantly. "I, I mean, _we_ are both going to have the shower of our lives today."

"Isn't _this_ enough?"

"No!"

"Fine, Granger! But please wear your robe!"

"Alright, if it bothers you so much."

Hermione put on her robe. However, she wasn't fooled. She had felt Draco's stare burning into her body as they had walked. She had shuddered then and silently prayed him to look away. He hadn't, but when he ordered her to wear her robe, she had been the most surprised. He had sounded ... almost _decent_.

Hermione snorted - Draco Malfoy, decent towards a Mudblood? Wasn't this the same Draco Malfoy who had threatened to use the Imperius Curse on her and make her strip the very last day?

__

And the very Draco Malfoy who had thanked you last night and promised to enjoy himself out in the rains with you, regardless of you being a Muggle-born, a small voice from a distant chamber in her mind said.

Hermione didn't know, but this was going to lead her to such a state of affairs that she had never expected to be possible...

____________________________________________________________________

"Alastor," said Dumbledore leaning forwards from his chair as he saw Mad-Eye Moody come through the oak door of his office. "I did not expect you so soon."

"I didn't expect myself to return so soon either," grunted Moody, as he strutted over to Dumbledore's table and took a seat. "Anyway, listen to this Albus. We did not find Granger or Malfoy in that blasted place, but we captured the three Death Eaters who went there too. Macnair, Nott and Rookwood."

"Where are they?" asked Dumbledore, a bit surprised and somber. "And Sirius and Ron?"

"Weasley is in his dormitory, waiting for Potter to finish his classes and Sirius is in the Staff Room, with those Death Eaters we detained."

"And no sign about Hermione or Draco Malfoy?"

"I am afraid not, Albus."

Dumbledore remained silent for a few minutes, his brows knit in deep thought. After a moment, he said, "We'll see to that later, Alastor, but I first need to arrange the Death Eaters' transportation to Azkaban."

"And ensure better security."

"Ah, of course. I won't let Voldemort unfetter any more of them."

"And Albus," said Moody. "I suggest you hold back Weasley from coming with us any longer. I hope you understand -"

"I do, Alastor," cut off Dumbledore. "I think I just wanted to take some measures that would satisfy Harry and Ron. I daresay, I have disappointed them, especially Harry, too many times."

"Some of their disappointments were completely cases of adolescence," said Moody soothingly. "All know that you had acted for the best whenever things came you. And you know very well that you have to do again..."

Dumbledore looked suddenly very sad. "I would rather not talk about it now, Alastor. Let's go down to the Staff Room."

So without any more words, both of them headed downstairs. But Dumbledore knew, 'that' was inevitable without Harry dying...

____________________________________________________________________

"I don't believe you, Granger," said Draco exasperatedly, taking his dripping robe off as they reached the snug living room of the house. "We are soaked to the skin and cold as hell. And you still want more of the rain."

Hermione scowled at him. "What would you know Malfoy," she snapped at him. "About the bliss of dousing in pure water? You stay in hideous dungeons for ten months a year and go back to your even more hideous manor for the other two months."

Draco glowered at her. "I would prefer spending my summer in one of the most glorious manors of Britain to a crooked and collapsible hut like Weasleys. And I would also prefer staying here warm to freezing to my bones, thank you very much."

"But you promised!" said Hermione, ignoring Draco's comment against the Weasleys as she didn't want any more rows with him.

"Come on, Granger. Can't this wait? This rain won't stop for hours on end now."

Hermione looked at him, disappointed. But then, Draco did have a point. It rained almost ten hours a day in the equatorial climatic regions. Yet the idea of telling Harry and Ron that Draco had been playing in the rains was so tempting.

Hermione supposed that this could wait. "Alright," she said. "But it's only a delay, you get me?"

Draco nodded.

"I'm going to go dry myself, Malfoy."

"Go on," said Draco. Anything to get away from that lewd body, he added to himself.

Hermione stalked away to the bedroom. She locked the door behind her and waved her wand. Almost immediately, a neat and dry, white spaghetti top and a black skirt materialized on the bed. She quickly changed into those and left her drenched clothes on the bed stand. She looked around. The room was extremely dusty and had a suffocating atmosphere with the windows closed.

With a flick of her wand, the room became perfectly tidy. Hermione opened the doors and let the fresh and sweet smelling air rush into the roomette. She breathed in deeply. It was raining so hard that it blocked the stretches of green trees outside almost out of view. Nevertheless, Hermione loved the vista from the windows.

But in spite of this, she could not help but sob silently. It wasn't as if her life was miserable. But it seemed that she was in a deep chasm, unable to find her way out. Things that she valued the most in her life - family and her friends - were so far away, unable to reach her and help her. And then, the character of Draco Malfoy intrigued her so much. Again, her mind started buzzing with the same unanswerable questions.

Hermione tore her eyes away from the rains and looked around the room again. Her eyes fell on her dank clothes. She swished her wand and in an instant, they were dry again. She started folding her clothes, and when she was doing so, a piece of parchment fell from her robes.

Hermione recognized it at once as the recipe for some sort of potion, written in Ancient Runes. She wondered if she should interpret it then, but her mind was so engrossed in anxiety that she supposed she would get them all wrongly deciphered. So she pocketed the vellum again and walked out of the room, to see what Draco was doing. She needed to seduce him and get the answers, so she might as well get done with it.

But as soon as she saw Draco, she at once wished she hadn't entered the living room.

Draco was sitting on one of the chairs, shirtless. His shirt and robes were flung over the divan. He had his head buried in his arms, resting on the table. And there was a large chalice with some dark liquid in it.

In spite of herself, Hermione walked up to him and picking up the glass, sniffed the liquid in it.

It was some sort of drink, probably rum.

Disgusted, she slammed the glass down. So Draco was a drunkard, she mused.

Draco's head shot up, from the clink of the glass. He looked up to see Hermione standing in front of him, glowering. His blonde hair was in disarray, as though he had been wildly running his hands through it and his grey eyes were out of focus.

"You've been drinking, Malfoy?" she asked sharply.

Draco had difficulty in following her words. When he realized, he mumbled, "Yeah."

"That's so noisome of you!"

Draco furrowed his eyebrows, wondering what the hell she was saying. Her voice seemed distant in comparison to the voices of his father and his uncle inside his head.

"Wh...what do you mean?" he asked her.

"Do you drink often?" asked Hermione sternly.

After a moment, Draco answered, "No ... it's been lately, after..."

The next few words were slurred and Hermione could not hear a single one, let alone understand anything. But she noticed how rueful Draco's voice seemed, as if he was taking refuge in drinking, like people often do when they are too distressed.

Hermione supposed this could be the same thing with him too. She pulled a chair and seated herself next to him.

"How much did you drink?" she asked him.

"This was perhaps the ... er ... fourth glass."

"Fourth glass! Why did you drink so much?"

"To keep my mind of it..."

"Of what?" asked Hermione curiously.

"_Manu-shun from Servy-thingy_..."

"I don't get you, Malfoy."

"Whose Malhoy?"

"_Malfoy_," said Hermione. "It's you."

"Oh!" said Draco, his eyes out of focus. "I thought I was Draco."

"You are Draco," said Hermione, rolling her eyes but smiling at him all the same.

"But you said I'm Malhoy." replied Draco, confused.

"You are Draco Malfoy."

"How is that possible?" said Draco irked. "You're puzzling me."

Hermione shook her head in defeat. "Alright," she said. "You are Draco."

"And you are 'Mione."

"I am Granger."

"Ginger?" said Draco, confused again. "I thought you were 'Mione."

"Oh right," said Hermione beaten. "I am Hermione. Thanks for bringing it to my notice."

Draco looked at her and stretched lazily. She was wearing very revealing clothes. The top she had on her, laid her shoulder bare almost completely. He found the way her pristine skin shone in the vague light very alluring. He wanted to grab her and bite into that skin, devour it.

Meanwhile, Hermione gaped at Draco's torso as stretched in lassitude. He had a very well toned and smooth muscluar chest. Hermione shook her head the instant she realized what she was doing, only to find Draco staring at _her_ chest.

"Melon..." whispered Draco. "Ripe melon..."

Hermione glared at him, but she couldn't help but blush. She looked away.

And then suddenly, Draco said, frustrated, "How do I get it?"

"Melon?" asked Hermione furiously.

"No..." said Draco, wondering now why she was talking about fruits. "That book Dumbly has."

"Dumbly? You mean Dumbledore?"

"Yes, him."

"You want a book from Dumbledore?" asked Hermione. By now, she was completely sure that Draco was totally out of his mind. He wanted a book, was that all?

"Yes," slurred Draco sadly. "Father wanted me to get it..."

Hermione had a change of mind. Perhaps Draco wasn't out of his mind _completely_. "Your father?" she prompted him delicately.

"Yeah ... that bastard."

"_Malfoy!_"

"What?" asked Draco, distracted. "And why did you call me Malhoy again?"

"You called your father a _bastard_!"

Draco bit his lip. He didn't understand what Hermione was saying, but her tone made it clear that he must have said something offensive.

"Sorry..." he whispered. "Did I call you a muddy again?"

"Muddy? Mudblood?" asked Hermione, bewildered. Draco nodded. "No you called -"

"I am so sorry," Draco went on, oblivious to Hermione's words. "I don't actually mean to insult you ... or you parents."

"What?" asked Hermione, shocked.

"To piss you off..." mumbled Draco. "Because you are Potty's girlfriend."

"I am not Harry's girlfriend," said Hermione impatiently. "But do you really don't mean to hurt me?"

Draco slowly shook his head. "Did I ever tell you that you're very beautiful?" he asked her.

Hermione blushed again. Now she was sure that Draco wasn't out of his mind. Draco wasn't the first one to tell her that she was pretty.

"No," she told him shyly.

"Well, I do now!" said Draco, looking a bit aghast. "You are very, very _beauteeful_, 'Mione."

"Er ... well, thanks, Mal-Draco."

For some moments, none of them spoke. Hermione was flattered, but she still had on mind the answers from Draco, and she was more startled when he said his father wanted a book from Dumbledore.

"Draco," she said calmly, laying a hand on his. "What book do you want?"

"_Manu-shun..._"

"What, Draco, I don't understand!"

"_Manu...shun_, 'Mione ... _Manu ... me ... shun_."

"Manumission?" prompted Hermione.

"Yes that," muttered Draco. "_Manumission from Servi..._"

Hermione gasped. She didn't need Draco to complete the sentence. "You want to say, _Manumission from Servitude_, Draco?" she asked him.

"That's what my old man had said, 'Mione."

Hermione knew that _Manumission from Servitude_ was a book of potions on the different ways of getting liberated magically from slavery and bonds. Snape had once mentioned this book in their fifth year and Hermione had been quite surprised when she had learnt that the book had only one copy. Snape hadn't said who had the copy, anyway. For some minutes, there was complete silence during which Hermione strained herself to remember more and Draco buried his head in his arms again.

"But why do _you_ need it?" asked Hermione suddenly.

There was no answer.

"Draco," urged Hermione. "_Draco_, tell me, why do you need it?"

Again there was no answer. Hermione shook Draco, only to find him sound asleep.

****

Author notes: Hope you liked it! Next chapter coming soon. And got any questions or suggestions? Mail me or send me a private owl. Now please keep in my mind why I am reminding you of the Ancient Runes and Harry's struggle for survival. Any guesses why? Bring your views in your reviews! And yes, in the next chapter, Draco will pour his soul almost completely to Hermione (and Hermione to Draco later...). My Soul Mate. :) 


	8. Mysterious Minerva

****

Title: My Soul Mate (08)  
**Author name:** True Dragon  
**Author email:** niki_true_dragon@yahoo.co.in   
**Category:** Romance  
**Sub Category:** Drama  
**Keywords:** Draco Hermione come to Hogwarts  
**Rating:** R  
**Spoilers:** SS/PS, CoS, PoA, GoF, OoTP  
**Summary:** Patch up between Draco and Hermione. They set off to Hogwarts. And why is Minerva McGonagall acting so strange? What's up with her?!?!  
**DISCLAIMER:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.   
**Author notes:** This fic is completed and beta-read and all that I need to do is post here. I'm a busy person, so I might not be able to do it often. Anyway, fic dedicated to **Karalee A **(Author _From Dreams to Reality_, my beta-reader, alpha-writer and friend), **Karalee B** (my super beta-reader and friend), **Aaron** (my beta-reader, alpha-writer, co-founder of the D/Hr Fic Community – Love: The Road to Perdition and Stairway to Heaven – co-manager and friend), all my five dear friends, my family and the reviewers at **Astronomy Tower**, **Fanfiction.net**, **Death-Curse.com** and the readers.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter Eight - MysteriOus Minerva...

* * *

"All right, everybody," Harry called in the Room of Requirement. It was the first DA meeting after school had reopened. As Dumbledore had suggested, Harry was about to teach his fellow DA members the Schild Charm.

It was seven in the evening and all the members were present. When Harry spoke, they all assembled together, eager to know what they would be learning that year.

"Well, no wasting time in asking how the holidays went by. Today we will learn a new Shield Charm," said Harry. "It is stronger and more resistant than _Protego_. Yes, Terry?"

"Where is Ron?" asked Terry Boot, an intelligent looking Ravenclaw Prefect in the sixth year too.

"He's meeting Dumbledore. I expect he will be here in half an hour," replied Harry. "As I was saying, the new Shielding Charm, _Schild_, is the advanced form of _Protego_. It is actually rated as Dark Magic, however, it has not been banned. Aurors use it quite frequently. What again, Terry?"

"Are you speaking of the same spell that Draco Malfoy had used yesterday morning?"

Harry narrowed his eyes. _Clever_ Ravenclaws, he thought satirically. "Yes, Terry, I am speaking of that," he said. "This is a powerful shield and no spell can break through it except for the Unforgivable Curses. When cast, it lasts for thirty minutes exactly. Anyway, since this is advanced magic, creating this spell requires high magical deftness - don't look embarrassed, Neville, you can do it. So now, pair up into groups two. Then, point your wands at yourselves and say '_Schild_'. S-C-H-I-L-D, Schild. A shield _will_ be formed, no matter how weak, as per your magical prowess. After you are done, try and Stun your partners. If you manage to Stun them, it means that your respective partner has produced a weak shield and vice versa. Okay then, pair up everybody! _What now, Terry_?"

"Have you learnt this spell?"

"Yes, I have, and quite well," said Harry acidly

"How? I mean, who taught you?"

"Professor Dumbledore. Now start!"

The DA members started scrambling around grabbing partners like Harry ordered them to. Harry, as usual, walked over to Neville (since he usually partnered him), but only to find Neville with Ginny.

"I am sorry, Harry," said Neville nervously. "But Ginny was alone."

Ginny opened her mouth to say something, but suddenly cried aloud clutching her right foot. That didn't go unnoticed by Harry - he had seen Neville purposefully stamping his foot on hers. He supposed that Neville didn't want to be embarrassed in from of the whole club by getting flattened by Harry. Harry didn't mind, though.

"It's okay, Neville," said Harry kindly and set off to find another partner.

"Harry?" said a mild voice from behind.

Harry spun around and saw himself face to face with Cho Chang. Even after what she had done earlier to him and the entire DA, Harry remained impassive.

"Yes?" he asked.

"I was wondering if you ... if you," stammered Cho nervously. "If you could partner me."

"Why?" asked Harry coldly. "Where is that 'sneak' friend of yours?"

Cho looked abashed. "You don't expect Marietta to attend DA after what Hermione Granger had done to her back in our last year!" she argued back.

"So I suppose that she would be quite happy now, after what happened to Hermione?"

"No, it's not like that!" said Cho looking scandalized. "Anyway, why are we talking about her? She is not even over here -"

"And she never will be. We don't have room for traitors."

"Harry please," pleaded Cho. "Let Marietta be. Will you please help me out with the Schild Charm?"

Before Harry could answer, Terry Boot had called upon him again.

"Oi!" he called across the room. "Harry, we are done!"

Harry looked around. The members were indeed done. Many were laid down on the floor, Stunned, while their partners stood next to them, some looking pleased and some, apologetic. Unsurprisingly, Neville was Stunned. Ginny shrugged her shoulders at Harry causally, shooting Cho a suspicious look.

Harry turned to Cho. "You wasted both of our time," he told her briskly. "I have to go and check on the others. I'll call Ginny to partner you."

Cho opened her mouth wordlessly but found herself facing Virginia Weasley, with Harry gone.

Ginny scowled at Cho. Cho glared back and performed the Schild Charm on herself. In a flash of red light, she was on the floor, Stunned.

Harry is mine, Chang, thought Ginny triumphantly. No one can take him from me. No one.

____________________________________________________________________

Ron rapped his knuckles on the polished oak door with the griffin brass knob that with a plaque that said 'The Headmaster'.

"Come in," said Dumbledore from inside.

Ron opened the door to find Dumbledore sitting on his chair, looking somber and Professor McGonagall, seated opposite to him.

"Ah, Mr. Weasley," greeted Dumbledore. "Good evening. I was expecting you. Do take a seat."

Ron sat himself on a chair next to McGonagall. "Good evening, Professors," he said and then turned to Dumbledore. "You wanted to see me, Sir?"

"Yes, Ron, yes," replied Dumbledore heavily. "I wanted to talk to you about the commission."

"I thought Professor Moody and Sirius would have already told you about it, about capturing the Death Eaters. It's even out in the evening papers."

"Why, they did of course," agreed Dumbledore. "But I didn't call you here to relate today's events, Ron."

"So I guess you wanted to discuss about our proceedings, Professor?"

Dumbledore looked at McGonagall uneasily. Then turning to Ron, he said uneasily, "Er ... in a way, yes I did."

"What is it, Professor?"

"Well, Ron ... I am afraid you won't be allowed to go on in mission anymore."

"What!" exclaimed Ron, outraged.

"Keep your voice down, Weasley," barked McGonagall.

"Minerva -" began Dumbledore but McGonagall cut him off.

"I'll take the charge of explaining the cause to him, Albus," she said sternly. "Look here Weasley, we know that Miss Granger means a lot to Potter and you, but on that basis, we can't possibly allow you to give up your classes and go looking for find her. You have got to prepare for your NEWTs, which you'll take next year and they are very important for your career."

"But Professor, Hermione -"

"If you think Weasley, that we cannot manage to find Miss Granger without your help, then you are wrong," said McGonagall harshly. Then she added after a moment, in a rather softer tone, "Rest assured, Weasley, we will find Miss Granger and soon."

Ron didn't know what to say, but he felt that whatever was being done was simply exorbitant.

"Now I suggest you attend the DA meeting, Ron," said Dumbledore. "Today is an important lesson."

Ron nodded curtly and left the office, rage roaring in his veins and his face set.

____________________________________________________________________

Blinded by tears, Hermione rushed into the bedroom, slamming the door shut behind her. The impassive exterior she had held onto had shattered into pieces when she learnt that Hagrid's death had taken place due to Draco's negligence. Had he been a bit more thoughtful, Hagrid would still have been among them, laughing and joking as usual.

But he wasn't. He was dead. He was gone forever ... forever.

And Draco...

No sooner had her thoughts diverged to her abductor than he appeared.

"Hermione," he called as he knocked on the door. "Hermione open up, please!"

"Go away!" shrieked Hermione.

"Hermione please, don't leave me alone!"

"I don't want to speak to you now!"

"You are the one who has dragged me through this and now _you_ are withdrawing! I'll get you for this, Granger!"

"Do whatever you feel like!"

"All right!"

Suddenly, the door creaked open, revealing a furious Draco with his wand out. He walked up to her sobbing form on the bed, flinging his wand on the floor and then grabbed her by her arms, pulling her upwards.

Roughly tilting her chin, he forced her to look at him.

"What the hell do you think you are playing at, Granger?" he hissed. "First you convince me to speak to you as a friend and then, you walk out on me within five minutes. What sort of game is this?"

Hermione didn't answer, but she wanted to tell him that no, she wasn't playing with him.

"You showed me a ray of light which no one else had ever done - trust," went on Draco. "I trusted you and _you are betraying me, right_?"

Mortified, Hermione shook her head slowly.

Draco relaxed a bit. He gently wiped away her tears. "No, I know you would never do that," he whispered. "I have known you long enough to say that you are loyal ... Hermione."

Hermione didn't answer.

"Look at my eyes again, Hermione, and tell me, don't I have the right, as a human, to be excused for the mistakes I have made unintentionally?"

Hermione couldn't help looking at those eyes and again, she felt the earnestness in them. His eyes had transfixed her.

Grief, anger and confusion combined together gave Hermione a headache.

Draco Malfoy ... the Slytherin ... the bastard ... her archenemy ... a Death Eater...

A Death Eater? 

Was just branding the Dark Mark enough to make anybody a Death Eater?

No, it wasn't, Hermione reasoned. Draco just had the Dark Mark on his forearm, but he didn't have the attitude of a Death Eater. When Hermione heard him telling his story, the look in his eyes compelled her to believe him. And there was proof - Draco _was_ running from the Death Eaters. He was running from Voldemort. He wanted the Emancipation Potion to free himself out of the Dark Lord's clutches. He was _not_ a Death Eater. Money, arrogance and ill will didn't make anybody a Death Eater. The Dark Mark didn't make anybody a Death Eater. Snape has the Dark Mark too, but was he a Death Eater? Certainly not. Then why not Draco Malfoy?

Draco was nasty all right, but from his own testimony, he didn't even mean it when he called her a Mudblood, let alone think about torturing and killing people like her. He was decent at heart, but just ignored and jealous. He was lost in an abyss and no one to help him out. He didn't have any friends and had always fought his battles alone. His condition was even worse than what Harry's had been, living with the Dursleys, without anybody in the world for years.

So did Draco deserve to be extenuated, at least be given a chance for once? He was human after all...

"Hermione," said Draco, his face inches away from her. "You behaved almost like a friend, then why can you not trust me here?

"I want to, I want to," sobbed Hermione. "But the thought that what will Harry and Ron say if they knew I was hobnobbing with you ... they will be furious."

Draco's face hardened at Harry and Ron's thought. "But does that mean," he asked Hermione, a bit hurt. "For their sake you will leave me where I am? Lost and alone? Can't you even help me out? Do you have to consult them for everything? Think for yourself."

"Look," said Hermione. "It _is_ foolish to believe someone, someone who had played the archenemy for five years straight, blindly. I just can't do that, Mal-Draco! I want to believe you but all the same, I want proof!"

Draco stared at Hermione wordlessly. "All right," he said. "What do want me to do so that you can believe me?"

"Go to Hogwarts."

"_What!_"

"Yes ... Draco," pleaded Hermione. "Go to Hogwarts, go to Dumbledore. If you say all that you have told me, then I swear, Dumbledore will hand you the potion book without any question."

"If I step into Hogwarts now, people will kill me! And I don't believe in that old coot."

"Malfoy, watch your mouth! Dumbledore is wise and kind, respect him. And if you want me to help you, you'll have to do this!"

"I won't!"

"Fine, go on, then!" shouted Hermione shaking herself out of Draco's grasp. "Stay and rot over here forever! You can't even lay a finger on that book and be a nasty Death Eater for all I care! Here I am, trying to save you, but I think you're too stubborn and proud to listen to a Mudblood!"

"Hermione ... I didn't say that."

"What? Either do that or lament, I don't care! I was imprudent, to think a pureblood like you would give into me."

"I never meant that!" said Draco, scandalized. "All right, I will go to Hogwarts, happy?"

"You are not joking?"

Draco groaned. "Do I look in a situation to joke, Granger?" he asked.

"No."

"But there is one problem."

"What?"

"We can't go without being intercepted by the Ministry," reasoned Draco. "_The Daily Prophet_ has printed news with photos about you and me, and people are looking for us."

"How d'you know that?" asked Hermione surprised.

"Wormtail had owled the information me," he explained.

"But we can't stay here and expect Dumbledore to come flying by himself. We've got take risks, Draco."

"What if I am caught?"

"I'll give testimony that I came with you on my own free will and as for Hagrid's death, you know you will have to face the Wizengamot some time."

Draco put his hands up in defeat. "All right..." he sighed. "But I don't want to face the students now..."

"I understand," said Hermione soothingly. "But I know a way in which you won't have to face any student at all, though it will be hard to avoid any teacher."

"I guess that'll be okay, but what's the plan?"

"Apparate us to the Shrieking Shack."

____________________________________________________________________

Fifteen minutes later, Draco and Hermione were seen, lurking in the shadows behind the Shrieking Shack.

"What now?" whispered Draco, looking at the collapsible building, wondering why Hermione wanted to come there for a rendezvous with the ghosts.

"We have to climb up to the second floor," said Hermione. "After that, I know the way."

"How come you know that? Have you been here before?"

"For the tenth time, Draco, I'll explain to you once we're inside safely."

"All right," said Draco sulkily.

"Is the coast clear?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah. I think we should climb up now."

"Fine." said Hermione. She swished her wand and almost immediately, a ladder materialized in front of them, leaning on the Shrieking Shack.

"You go first," said Hermione.

"Okay." said Draco and he climbed up. Hermione kept an eye for the villagers.

"Safe landing," called Draco a few minutes later. "Now, you come up."

"Yes, I am coming up," replied Hermione as she started climbing.

She had just been a few steps up when a slow male voice slurred below, "Dennis, is tha' a ladder?"

Hermione froze. She looked up at Draco fearfully.

"I can't seeee pro-perly, mate," said another voice, which obviously belonged to Dennis.

Draco looked below apprehensively. He saw two old men below, pointing out to the ladder and making grotesque sounds.

"Oh, I migh' have drunk too much, Dennis," said the first voice.

"I s'pose soooo,"

"Then let's go."

"Alrigh'."

And both of them stalked away, staggering and making queer noises again.

Hermione sighed in relief. They had almost been caught. Had those men not been drunk... Hermione didn't want to think what would have happened.

"Now come up or are you waiting for more people to arrive and spot us?" said Draco impatiently.

"No, I'm coming," replied Hermione and she quickly climbed up the ladder.

On reaching the landing, she flicked her wand and the ladder vanished.

"That..." panted Hermione. "Was close."

"Where now?" asked Draco.

"Come inside."

With the Alohomora Charm, she opened a door and stepped inside, lighting her wand. Memories flooded into her mind. About two and a half years ago she had been here, with Harry, Ron, Lupin, Sirius and Scabbers, or rather, Peter Pettigrew. Nothing had changed since her last visit. The four-poster bed was still had a thick layer of dust covering it, the walls had cobwebs all around and the curtains were torn. She turned to Draco, who also had his wand lit.

"This place was surely haunted," he whispered. "And the ghosts were really violent."

"Er ... yes, I s'pose so," said Hermione. She didn't think she should give away the secrets that the walls held. And by the way, Harry, Ron, Lupin or Sirius wouldn't be pleased if Draco came to know about it.

"How many times have you been here?" asked Draco interestedly.

"Once."

"And why did you come over here?"

"To sneak into Hogsmeade, of course," lied Hermione smoothly.

"You _sneaked_ into Hogsmeade?" said Draco, impressed. "I never knew you had it in you."

"I didn't come here on my own will," snapped Hermione. "Harry and Ron made me."

"So it means that Potter and Weasley know about this too?" asked Draco bitterly.

"Yes."

"Note to self: _must_ inform McGonagall,"

"Oh go on," said Hermione unable to conceal her glee. "I'd like you to waste your breath."

In the faint light, Draco raised his eyebrows. "What -" he began.

"Come on," said Hermione sternly, cutting him off. "We need to go."

She walked straight towards the door that led to a tunnel, which in turn led to the secret entrance beneath the Whomping Willow. Draco followed her, knowing that it wasn't the time to ask about the unexpected rule-breaking Hermione.

"So are we going to walk from Hogsmeade to Hogwarts?" asked Draco incredulously.

"Right,"

"That'll take about an hour, Hermione, why don't we Apparate?"

"You can't Apparate or Disapparate from here, and by the way, if you Apparated beyond the Hogwarts grounds and if any student sees you ... you wouldn't like that, wouldn't you?"

"I guess not."

There was silence for many minutes during which Hermione and Draco continuously walked in the narrow lane.

"Why are you doing all this, Hermione?" asked Draco suddenly.

"I ... I don't know," said Hermione, a bit surprised. "If you mean why I am the helping the enemy ... I think that's the way I am ... I like helping people, and anyway, you _are_ in deep trouble."

"Have you always been so saintly?"

"Was that a comment or compliment, Draco?"

"Both,"

"Bosh! I am not saintly; I just want to help people who are in trouble. It's ludicrous to think that I'll suddenly get up from my bed and go and help Veerappan,"

"Who?"

"Nothing, Muggle terrorist. Like Voldemort."

"Oh."

There was silence again. The atmosphere was really hot and they were both perspiring in their robes. Irritated, Hermione took her robe off.

Draco found himself staring Hermione's at her curvy body again. He couldn't help it. She just had a perfectly delicious figure. She was so desirable...

Hermione felt a funny prickling on her neck. She spun around and caught Draco off guard.

"Aren't you hot?" she asked him, eyeing him suspiciously.

"No, I'm okay."

"If you say so,"

Hermione turned back and started walking again. She knew Draco had been staring at her. She shuddered at the thought of Draco having carnal thoughts about her. Even that very morning, if the same thing had happened (which _had_ happened of course) she would have been glad. But now, matters were different. She was gladder that she didn't need to get procreative with him. Nevertheless, she felt awkward under his gaze.

Draco swallowed hard. He was aware of his unwanted and rather evident erection. He just couldn't help it. The way the soft yellow light of his wand lit up her body was so erotic. He just wanted to bite into that pristine skin. He had a peculiar feeling that he had the same desire hours ago.

Biting his lip, he looked down and tried his best not to look up at Hermione's back for the rest of the journey.

Half an hour later, they reached a hole large enough only for one person to go through at a time. Hermione put her hand out and felt around for a knot amidst the roots. She found it and then pressed it.

The Whomping Willow above them froze. It became as still as a statue.

Hermione got out and gestured at Draco to do the same. Draco came out too and was shocked to see an innocently unmoving Whomping Willow in front of him.

"Amazing," he said.

"Now let's go inside," said Hermione. "We'll take the Prefects' route to get into Dumbledore's office."

"Yeah ... let's go,"

Together they set off for the secret entrance in the Entrance Hall, careful to walk in the shadows of the towers and turrets of the Hogwarts Castle.

But a stern-looking witch with square spectacles saw them from the front grounds and gasped.

____________________________________________________________________

The squared-spectacled witch was sure that she had seen Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger cross the grounds of Hogwarts under the moonlight, near the Whomping Willow. Her face paled and her eyes were set ablaze.

Malfoy and Granger, she thought. Them at Hogwarts!

She supposed she was hallucinating. But she had seen the blonde head too many times in her life to forget it. Draco looked almost like Lucius in the distance and for a moment she had thought she was seeing the solid ghost of Lucius Malfoy. But after a second, she realized it was his son.

She knew that she didn't have time. She needed to do something soon. Only one thought crossed her mind, _get a teacher_...

She ran to the Staff Room. She remembered where the Staff Room was, since she was once a student at Hogwarts. On reaching the Staff Room, she quickly opened the door. No teachers were there except for Professor Sprout.

"Minerva," said Sprout shocked. "Why do you look so pale? What happened?"

"Professor Sprout..." she gasped. "Emergency ... I want to see Dumbledore, but I don't remember the password!"

"Are you sure you are alright, Minerva?" asked Sprout with concern.

"Yes, I am," she said sharply. "The password, Professor, I can't remember."

"It's 'Drooble's Best Blowing Gum'," said Sprout bewildered. "Are sure you don't want a glass of water or anything? You look ... strange."

Sprout was on the verge of saying that the witch in front of her was behaving oddly.

"No, thanks Professor," the witch said. "Emergency, must inform Dumbledore ... Professor, I think I need to catch my breath, I have been running all the way. Could you please go to Dumbledore and tell him to come down here. I think I know where Malfoy and Hermione are."

Sprout gasped. "Of course, Minerva," she said. "I'll go straightaway."

And Sprout hurried out of the Staff Room.

The witch however, didn't rest. She instead went out to the secret entrance to Dumbledore's office. She hid behind a marble statue of a centaur and waited for Dumbledore to come out.

Her heartbeat had sped to twice the normal rate. Merlin, she only had less than an hour and why weren't Sprout and Dumbledore coming out? She needed to get done with it.

After five minutes, Dumbledore and Sprout came out, both looking very panicky. When they passed by, she came out of her hiding place. She stood in front of the stone gargoyle and was about to say the password when Filch appeared.

"Oh, hello, Professor McGonagall," said Filch.

"I have work to accomplish now, Filch," she barked.

Filch, looking abashed, hurried out of the corridor.

"Drooble's Best Blowing Gum!" she said.

She stepped into the legerdemain escalator, a very nasty and smug grin on her sweaty face.

****

Author notes: Stay tuned. Any guesses what's going on with the Deputy Headmistress? Review to tell!!! 


	9. Pouring the Soul Out

****

Title: My Soul Mate (07)  
**Author name:** True Dragon  
**Author email:** niki_true_dragon@yahoo.co.in   
**Category:** Romance  
**Sub Category:** Drama  
**Keywords:** Draco Hermione in Africa  
**Rating:** R  
**Spoilers:** SS/PS, CoS, PoA, GoF, OoTP  
**Summary:** A disappointed Harry, and Voldemort and Bellatrix upto carnal and mysterious things. Hermione decides to talk with Draco straight. Will she succeed? And can she take it if she did?  
**DISCLAIMER:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.   
**Author notes:** This fic is completed and beta-read and all that I need to do is post here. I'm a busy person, so I might not be able to do it often. Anyway, fic dedicated to **Karalee A **(Author _From Dreams to Reality_, my beta-reader, alpha-writer and friend), **Karalee B** (my super beta-reader and friend), **Aaron** (my beta-reader, alpha-writer, co-founder of the D/Hr Fic Community – Love: The Road to Perdition and Stairway to Heaven – co-manager and friend), all my five dear friends, my family and the reviewers at **Astronomy Tower**, **Fanfiction.net**, **Death-Curse.com** and the readers.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter Seven - POuring the SOUL Out...

* * *

Harry entered his dormitory for the lunch break as his second class was over. He found Ron sleeping on the bed next to his.

"Ron!"

Ron started awake on his bed, surprised. He blinked groggily. He hadn't meant to fall asleep while waiting for his best friend to get back from class, and it took a moment to get his bearings again.

"Hey, Harry!" he said, getting up.

"You're back so soon! So you got Hermione! Where is she? In her dormitory? With Dumbledore? Is she all right -"

"Harry!" shouted Ron over his friend's babble. "Calm down!"

Harry furrowed his eyebrows, a dreaded feeling stirring in him and hope crumbling to despondency at Ron's grave face.

"Harry," said Ron somberly. "We didn't get Hermione."

The effect of those words on Harry could hardly be comprehended. In an instant, his face fell. It was as if one could see his heart shattering in his brilliant green eyes.

"They weren't there, Harry." began Ron but Harry held up a hand to silence him.

"Excuse me," said Harry, his voice oddly choked as he walked quickly out of the room.

Ron sighed. He knew that Harry was worried about Hermione too. But when it came to helping him with it, Ron didn't know how to handle the situation. He supposed that Harry loved Hermione too much. Ron was reflecting on Hermione when a school barn owl swooped in and dropped a letter on his bed and then took flight out of an open window.

Ron opened the letter and read it. It was from Dumbledore, asking him to meet him in the evening after his classes. He suspected that Dumbledore wanted to meet him regarding their next step in the mission. The thought failed to cheer Ron since he was worried about Harry. ____________________________________________________________________

__

Three Death Eaters Captured near Ethiopian Highlands, Africa

Three followers of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, or more commonly known as Death Eaters, have been arrested in Africa, near the Ethiopian Highlands. There are namely Antonio Macnair, Avery Nott and Augustus Rookwood.

Macnair, who used to be the Executioner for the Department of the Disposal of Dangerous Beasts, until last year, when he was found to be allying with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, along with the ex-Auror-cum-spy, Rookwood and Nott, were found in a forlorn forest in north-eastern Africa. They were looking for today's one of the most wanted criminals, Draco L. Malfoy, wanted in connection with abduction of Hermione Granger (a student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry) and a mysterious murder (about which, no is the wiser).

Ex-Auror Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody, Sirius Black (Harry Potter's godfather and the popular survivor of the Veil) as well as a fellow student from Hogwarts, Ronald Weasley, had followed the Death Eaters to Africa on Albus Dumbledore's orders. They got wind about the possibility that Draco Malfoy and his hostage, Granger were in Africa. __

However, neither the Death Eaters nor Albus Dumbledore's men were able to catch Malfoy. Where he is, along with Granger, is still unclear. Meanwhile, the captured Death Eaters are in Azkaban now (with the security tightened). Pr. Dumbledore refuses to answer the Daily Prophet_ about how he got the information about the Death Eaters and what he will do next to retrieve his kidnapped student._

Miss Granger is described as one of the brightest witches Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. There are conflicting reports as to how Mr. Malfoy managed to overcome the Professors on the scene in the abduction. Gossip has it that he has high magical prowess; there has been some suggestion that he had hidden his true strength in preparation for this day. Minister Fudge is quoted as saying, 'One can only hope that Miss Granger is able to keep herself safe until the Ministry captures that vile abductor, Malfoy. Certainly, if she could have escaped, she would have been back. I fear that in this case, no news means bad news.'

Lord Voldemort read the evening mail of _The Daily Prophet_ disgustedly. He had sent Macnair, Nott and Rookwood to capture Draco Malfoy and they ended up getting captured themselves. Merlin, he thought spitefully, don't I have any proficient and competent Death Eaters?

Voldemort knew he didn't have any, well but he could always count on Bellatrix Lestrange; though that bitch was unable to get him the Prophecy from the Department of Mysteries. Then there was Lucius Malfoy, a truly capable Death Eater. But now, Voldemort had lost him too.

At present, Voldemort wanted to know the entire Prophecy made by Sybill Trelawney more than anything else. All that he knew now was that either him or Harry Potter, anyone could survive, and in order to do so, one will have to kill the other. Voldemort could kill him easily; he didn't have any problem with that, but how to get to Harry Potter?

He remembered his last and futile attempt at killing Harry. He had nearly done so, but Harry escaped, thwarting him again. But Voldemort still believed that the plan he had devised that year to get Harry was foolproof, had not that bungler Crouch overreacted. One of his mastermind plots had failed because of Crouch. But this time, he will not let that happen.

Voldemort was aware that he had hardly had any truly loyal Death Eaters left, and he could lose all of them in one shot if the Emancipation Potion of Alexander Malfoy got into their hands. The synopsis that bastard had written was enough to change anybody's mind against him. Whom could he trust? Whom could he depend upon?

Only one answer came to his mind. _Bella..._

He supposed that he could trust Bella with destroying that blasted book. While he focused on getting the Prophecy and killing Harry Potter.

No sooner was he thinking about Bellatrix Lestrange than she appeared.

"You wished to see me, my Lord?" she asked him quietly, opening a bit the door of the opulent room in the Riddle's house where Voldemort was seated in an armchair.

"Ah, yes, Bella," hissed Voldemort. "Do come in."

Bella entered the room, rather stealthily. "How can I be of service, my Lord?" she asked him.

Voldemort looked directly at her beautiful form. "Oh, sit down, Bella," he said. "I want to talk to you."

Bella sat herself, confused, on another armchair opposite to Voldemort.

"Have you read today's newspaper, Bella?" asked Voldemort.

"No, my Lord."

"Tut tut, Bella, you must keep up with the daily news."

Bella didn't have the spunk to tell him that she hadn't received her copy of the Daily Prophet. So, Voldemort continued.

"Here, Bella," he said, rather softly. "Read this."

He handed her _The Daily Prophet_ and Bella read through the front news quickly. After reading, she looked at Voldemort's fiery red eyes, which were redundant.

"What do you think of this, Bella?"

"I think, my Lord, that it's highly inept and clumsy of these three."

"I am glad that you recognize what you see, Bella." said Voldemort.

"Thank you, my Lord."

"So you see, Bella," went on Voldemort, "I hardly have any adept and loyal Death Eaters left with me."

"Oh my Lord," said Bella calmly, "You have me."

"I know that I always had you," said Voldemort proudly. "You are different from all others, Bella. You stood up to me against those Ministry bastards during your trail; the only one who did so. Even Lucius Malfoy had turned traitor. But the fact remains, I don't have anybody else like you."

"Why do you need anybody else, my Lord?" said Bella. "You are supreme, no one can stand against you, and should anybody try, I will see to him."

"That's so generous of you, Bella." said Voldemort. Clearly, he considered killing his rivals generous and Bellatrix Lestrange was only too happy to do it for him.

"I am sworn to you, my Lord."

Voldemort didn't reply. Instead he got up. Bella followed suit courteously.

"Oh no, Bella," said Voldemort. "You sit down."

Bella sat down obediently. Voldemort walked to her chair and kneeled in front of her. Bella, confused and slightly nervous, didn't say anything.

"As I was saying, Bella," said Voldemort, his voice a mere whisper. "You are the only one who has proven to be loyal to me. And you are proficient as well."

"Thank -"

Voldemort cut her off. "You are more than a Death Eater to me, Bella," he said. "The Death Eaters are my family, and you rank high among them. Do you know what do you mean to me, Bella?"

He traced her cheek with one long finger. Bella swallowed, and shook her head, too taut to speak.

"You mean to me more than a Death Eater, more than a disciple," He was now tracing her red lips. "I cannot do with out you, Bella."

Bella looked at Voldemort, too shocked to respond. Could her master get attracted to her? This was one of her wildest dreams come true.

Voldemort grabbed her neck under her thick black hair and brought her lips crashing to his in a fiery manner. Bella's eyes widened in shock. She couldn't think anymore as her fled under the onslaught.

After a timeless moment, Voldemort broke the kiss. He leaned into her long neck and hissed, "I want you to do me a favor, Bella."

Gulping of air, Bella replied, "Anything for you, my Lord."

"You have to go to Hogwarts in disguise and fetch me a book from Dumbledore's study. _Manumission from Servitude_, do I make myself clear, Bella?"

Bella, too dazed to sink in what Voldemort said, replied as an instinct, "Of course, I will my Lord."

Voldemort pulled back and rubbed her collarbone. "I knew I could count on you, Bella. You will get the book and not read its contents, because you know I will know if you do so. If you succeed, you will become my mistress."

Bella gasped. This was too good to be true. "Your wishes will be completed, my Lord." she promised.

Voldemort kissed her again once more before telling her to go and start her sortie. After she was gone, he sat on her chair, speculating about where to it would all lead. He needed the goodwill of his Death Eaters, especially Bella's. She could be his harlot - he didn't give a goddamned care about that.

But now, he must work on killing Harry Potter.

____________________________________________________________________

Hermione watched a crimson sun sink under the horizon, behind the endless stretch of greenery. It was late in the evening and had been raining all day, stopping only a few hours ago. She was sitting on the bed in the closed bedroom, staring out of the window. Her mind was restless and she obviously wasn't her usual sanguine self.

Draco's words late that very morning had left her astonished and puzzled. She had got him to answer some of her questions and not by inveigling him - he was simply drunk. But the answers were to the trivial questions Hermione had. Her main question wasn't answered yet. She wanted to know why Hagrid was killed.

At least, she knew that the whole unfortunate mishap revolved around the book, _Manumission from Servitude_, which was with Dumbledore. Hermione knew that the book was a precious one, but why, she didn't. The book was on the different magical ways of liberating oneself from slavery. But why would Draco Malfoy want it? Whom was he bound to?

That was quite simple to answer.

Lord Voldemort.

But why had Lucius Malfoy wanted Draco to get that book? Did he want to keep his only son away from Voldemort? To think that the Malfoys wanted to break free of the Dark Lord was ludicrous.

But then, hadn't Draco been hiding from the Death Eaters?

Hermione was torn between those two sides and she needed an answer. She wanted to know what dubious affair was going on that resulted in the death of one of her friends. She wanted a straight and direct answer. And no, she decided firmly, she wasn't going to beguile Draco Malfoy for that - she would ask him straightaway and would not give up until she was satisfied.

So with a fierce and new determination, Hermione got up from her bed and marched into the living room, hoping that Draco would not be drunk again.

She entered the living room to find Draco leaning on the exit door, staring into the darkness, looking quite pensive. Without a word she pulled out a chair and sat on it, making sure she had scraped it loud enough to catch Draco's attention.

She did. Draco turned his head sharply to see what had caused the noise and was quite surprised to see Hermione sitting on it, looking rather set.

"Granger," he acknowledged warily and Hermione noticed a trait of tiredness in his voice.

"Yes, Malfoy," said Hermione in a soft voice. "Glad that you're back to normal."

"What do you mean?"

"You aren't drunk and you are not calling me 'Mione anymore."

Draco gaped at her. "I had called you _'Mione_?" he asked unbelievingly. "You're kidding."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"I don't blame you, Malfoy," said Hermione with all the finality she could muster, but making sure her tone sounded slightly revolted, yet amused. "You were even confused what your name was and insisted that I call you _Draco_."

Draco was caught off guard by her words, but more when she said his first name. He hadn't even heard Pansy say his name so sensually.

"Well," he reasoned. "Drinking can make people do funny things."

"I don't disagree," said Hermione. "But some of the things you said were not funny at all."

Draco stared at her. Did she mean that he had expressed the carnal thoughts about her?

"Okay, Granger," he said apologetically. "If I had something offensive or something that would you rather not listen to, then pardon me, I was out of my mind."

"That is what intriguing, Malfoy," said Hermione coolly. "You didn't say anything offensive," Draco looked a bit relaxed. "Except that you called me a Mudblood again."

Draco looked at Hermione impassively.

"And there is more, Malfoy," continued Hermione. "You apologized for doing so," Draco raised his eyebrows. "And confessed that you never meant to insult my muggle heritage."

"What! I _was_ out my mind."

Hermione looked at him and smiled a bit. "You weren't lying, Draco," she said softly. "I saw it in your eyes."

Draco gaped at her, at a complete loss of words. Did she use his first name? And she saw it in his _eyes_?

"I think _you're_ drunk, Granger," he said bluntly. "I would never in my right mind do that!"

"You know very well that I am not drunk, Draco."

"Stop using my first name."

"You wanted me to."

"I didn't _know_ what I was saying, for Merlin's sake!"

"Then what about _Manumission from Servitude_?"

"I don't know -"

Draco stopped as he realized what Hermione had just said. "_Who told you about that?_" he roared.

Hermione didn't even flinch at Draco's tone. "You." she said simply.

Draco gawked wordlessly at her. "I don't be-believe it," he croaked.

"Draco," said Hermione calmly. "Please sit down here. I want to talk to you."

Draco was as still as a statue.

"Draco, please ... _please_," said Hermione.

"I don't want to talk to you, Mudblood." hissed Draco venomously.

Hermione insisted. "But you need someone to talk to," she pressed. "You know you do."

"No I don't!"

"You need someone to hear out your side of the story, someone to _understand_ you."

"Shut up!" spit Draco.

"Draco, I beg you ... believe me, this will prove beneficial."

Draco looked directly at her expectant eyes and the inviting twinkle in them made him give in.

"All right," he said. "But if I find you're wasting my time, then you'll regret it, Granger."

"Fine," said Hermione. "Now sit down."

Draco obeyed her and walked across the room and sat himself on a chair opposite to Hermione.

"Now answer me truthfully, Draco," said Hermione. "You want _Manumission from Servitude_, right?"

"No I don't!"

"You proved that you do a minute ago!"

"Fine, I do."

Hermione took a deep breath. He's going to be stubborn, she thought.

"Why do you want it?" she asked him.

Draco smirked at her derisively. "Why will I tell that to _you_, Granger?" he sneered. "Of all the people."

"There are no other people," said Hermione.

"I never realized you that you have been keeping an eye on my personal life, Granger." said Draco coldly. "You're talking crap and I find you're wasting my time as well."

With that, he got up.

Hermione grabbed his wrist and looked at him with pleading eyes. "Hear me out," she said. "_Please..._"

One look at her amber eyes and Draco had to give in. "All right..." he sighed and sat down, shaking her hand off, though he did like the velvety, soft feeling of her skin.

"I don't have to spy on your personal life, Draco," said Hermione. "Everybody knows that the great Draco Malfoy has nobody in the world that he could consider as a friend."

Draco didn't answer, but he was taken aback by the truth of her words.

"If you find me indulging in your personal life abhorrent, then tell me and I'll stop. I am not highly interested, I want to talk business."

"No go on, I never had heard such a _fascinating lecture_," said Draco acidly, but he knew that Hermione was right.

Hermione chose to ignore his comment. Instead, she continued as if he never spoke, "Please tell me Draco, why do _you_ want _Manumission from Servitude_? I know that's a potion book about the different ways on liberating oneself from slavery. And you can't possible use it for any other reason except for unfettering yourself from some sort of bondage. Tell me Draco, _why_?"

Draco stared at Hermione. In an instant, he knew that he was wrong in underestimating that girl; she _was _smart. But the thing that he found surprising was how much she did understand him. No one else had it this way. The only other person who had understood him was his mother. He couldn't believe that a Mudblood Gryffindor understood him. He almost felt like confessing to her, since she was one of those few people who ever tried to understand him or succeeded in doing so.

"Okay, Granger," he said at last. "I guess telling this won't hurt, cause I'll have to tell everything later to the Wizengamot too. All right, I want that blasted book to be free of the only bondage that I bear, which you very well know - from Voldemort."

Hermione had expected this but it did come as a shock to her. "But _why_?"

"What do you think I am, Granger?" said Draco putting up his hands in exasperation. "A slave? A servant? Well, you're wrong if you think that I am. I can think for myself and I don't need the hideous guidance of a maniac like Voldemort for life, if you can call that life. I am proud and upright and it's below a Malfoy to serve someone."

"Your father -" started Hermione but Draco cut her off.

"He was a bastard alright! You don't have to remind me that. He never particularly cared for me. He was mean and cold, but for Merlin's sake, he was human. He could think for himself too. But there is no turning back once you are sworn to Voldemort. He was forced to serve him till death. Like a mere house-elf!"

"Then how do you plan to turn your back on Voldemort?"

"My father told me about it," said Draco, now calming down a bit. "He was in his deathbed in Azkaban when I visited him. He told me about _Manumission from Servitude_ and the Emancipation Potion."

"The what?"

"The Emancipation Potion, that's the only way you can get rid of Voldemort's bondage, because you'll loose the Dark Mark on drinking it," explained Draco. "And its recipe is only in the last copy of _Manumission from Servitude_, which is with Dumbledore. That is why I want it!"

"Does this mean that you actually don't want to be a Death Eater?" asked Hermione slowly, looking a bit shaken.

Draco exhaled deeply. "You say you read my eyes," he whispered to her. "Do it again and tell me if you think I'm lying."

Hermione stared deeply into the pools of blue and grey. The colors seemed to swirl earnestly. Hermione knew that she was imaging subconsciously, but she that couldn't deny what she felt.

For a long time, neither of them spoke. Both of them simply kept staring at each other. Hermione couldn't believe it. She was being civil towards her archenemy ... her abductor ... someone who had insulted her, her family and friends for the past five years and killed Hagrid.

"It's hard to believe," murmured Hermione. "Even though I want to. I desperately want to think that you are not what you seem to be."

Draco gaped at her. Did she mean that she _believed_ in him?

"Why would you believe me?" he asked, leaning forwards.

"Because I know you're telling the truth ... I can feel it ... it's written across your face. And anyway, you have proof, otherwise why will you want to hide from the Death Eaters?"

Draco smiled before he could stop himself. He couldn't believe that he had convinced someone, muggle-born or not, Gryffindor or not. Might be he would be successful in the Wizengamot too. But all his optimistic feelings vaporized at Hermione's next question.

"Draco," she asked tentatively. "Why did you kill Hagrid?"

Draco pursed his lips and clenched his teeth. But then, Hermione had a right to know, Hagrid was her friend.

"Promise me," he said. "That you'll believe me this time too."

"I can't promise that until I see the reason behind it as rational."

Draco sighed. What did he expect? Hermione to believe in her archenemy blindly? But one day, he'll have to answer the world, so it wouldn't hurt tell her. "I never killed Hagrid deliberately," he said at the confused expression forming on Hermione's face. "I was asking him about _Manumission from Servitude_ and I pleaded him to give it to me, because I knew he had it. I knew for a fact that Dumbledore had trusted Hagrid with the book and I expected him to do some inquiry on it. He did. He asked Borgin from Knockturn Alley. I had tried to talk to him in Knockturn Alley itself, but all that he did was insult me and refuse point blank. I tried to Apparate him to a private place but I was so tensed up that I forgot that his giant heritage had altered his magical aura. He just ... splinched into two..."

Hermione looked away when she felt tears starting to roll down uncontrollably.

"Hermione..." whispered Draco, gently putting his hand on hers, trying to be considerate. "You believe me, don't you?"

Hermione was surprised to hear Draco address her by her first name, but that didn't make her feel any better. When he laid his cold hand on her, she looked up at him through her maudlin eyes and choked out accusingly, "Yo-you were reck-reckless..."

Draco's grip on her hand tightened. "Hermione," he said solemnly. "I'm sorry ... I never meant to."

"I suppose so," said Hermione, withdrawing her hand from Draco's. "Everybody makes mistakes. But please excuse me."

Draco watched helplessly as Hermione rushed out of the living room into the bedroom, shutting the door close behind her. He never expected to reveal himself like this to a Mudblood ... to a Gryffindor. Draco bit his lip when he thought of her as dirty blood. Well, she said it; he never had any prejudice against her for being a muggle-born witch. He supposed that there was more to the girl than he had ever thought and he liked it. He certainly felt less burdened now, having poured some of his soul out to someone. And if he managed to convince her, he might be able to do so with the Wizengamot too. But right now, he was feeling guilty again and involuntarily, the woody area scene, where he had buried Hagrid, popped into his mind.


End file.
